


皇帝与死囚

by foxhuhu



Series: 皇帝与死囚 [1]
Category: Tactics Ogre
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: 皇家骑士团2-命运之轮的同人CP：德尼姆X维斯





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> # 这是篇（对我而言）少见的、深度代入的、不冷静不旁观的同人；写的时候第一次体会到了神马叫做精分的自己自攻自受；  
> # 隔了这么长时间，剧情细节忘得差不多了，能记住的也只有对我而言最重要的部分；于是才知道，我究竟是想要什么。  
> # 不会说人话

德尼姆·帕维尔大帝隔着冰冷的黑铁栏杆看着他的囚犯。

囚犯带着手脚镣，铁锁链把他拘束在离墙面不逾越一米的界限内。墙面是特别厚沉的石块砌成的，那种精挑细选的、完整而巨大的石块，被切割成等大的方形再垒叠起来。比别处牢房的墙面厚两倍不止，既阻断了一切可能的挖掘行为和伴随此类行为而来的试图逃脱的妄念，又隔绝了所有来自外界（牢房之外、地面之上）活动的声响。这些沉默而沉重的石块构筑了一个封闭空间，营造了一种极特殊的氛围——冰冷，死寂，凝滞，无尽——很难说得清‘无尽’的是什么，是对生的欲念，对死的期待，或仅仅是因找不到参照而无法估量时间的苍白的等待。是死囚牢狱独有的气味。

墙上照明的火把也是冷的。昏黄的火光把墙面照得更显惨白，微微闪动的火星除了与被囚者争夺并不丰盛的空气之外别无它用。因为并没有什么值得照亮的东西。石墙，石地，铁栏，铁锁，剩下便是死囚本身。死囚无法观察自身，也并不希望观察自身。从来到这里的一刻起，无论死刑的执行期排在多久之后，囚犯便已提早地进入一种近似死亡的状态。他们便如同他们身上的枷锁、他们脚下的地面、他们身后的石墙一样，没有温度，没有脉搏，没有气息。他们既无法（亦无意）验证自身的存活，也不会有别的什么他人想要费这心思来特意观察他们。他们是不需要被照亮之物，他们是已死之人。

当然，这是对于绝大多数死囚而言。但眼前的这个死囚与众不同。他被观察着，而且是被当今一统瓦雷利亚的德尼姆·帕维尔大帝观察着。

 

大帝没有穿皇袍，没有戴皇冠，只是穿着普通的便服——阔腿裤、锁子甲、腰间别一把长剑——是德尼姆·帕维尔过去一贯的日常装束。他甚至连个卫兵也没带。看守死囚牢房的哨兵也被支开了。“到上面守着。没有我的命令不许进来，也不许其他人进来。”他这么吩咐过。他不允许有人打扰。这是个特殊的囚犯，这是个特殊的日子，这也是个特殊的、不能交给他人来办的、唯独必须由他自己亲自执行的任务。

他的囚犯坐在地上，但却没有垂着头，反而抬起头看着他。一双眼睛野犬般的锐利，从因数周来的囚禁生活而散乱起来的发丝间穿出来，笔直地盯向他。“差不多是时候了吧。明天吗？”他的囚犯这么说着。他沉默了一会儿没有回答。他的囚犯继续说，“把我留太久对你没好处”。他知道这话很对。把维斯·波泽克多留一日，对他的意志就是多一日的磨损。此人活着就是一把锯子，分分秒秒架在他的后颈上，在他耳根边来来回回拉锯着，发出令人焦躁的声响。他自诩冷静，他厌恶焦躁。他不能把这个死囚留得太久。

“明天。”他平静地宣告。他的声音没有颤抖，心也没有。他的宣告既旁观又冷淡，既没有丝毫帝王身份的居高临下，也并非一般熟识之人互通消息的自然。他更不是一个机械地负责传递通告的士兵。“明天”这两个字，与其说是从他的口中发出让对方的耳朵听见的，不如说是在他们互相对峙的视线中用一瞬的神色变化传递到的。死囚的嘴角微微弧了一下。“明天，”德尼姆重复了一遍，“我亲自给你行刑。”死囚哼地笑一声：“你最好如此。”野犬般发亮的眼睛依然盯着他。虽然身份地位优势劣势一目了然，没有什么较量的必要，但视线和视线咬着不放，非要一分高下。

这视线他太熟悉了。不服，挑衅，愤怒，质疑，甚至带有一丝丝的恶意，一副随时想要咬人的神气。这么多年始终如此，这么多年从未改变，这么多年到了如今这般境地还依旧如同当初相遇时一样。

 

当年他就觉得那家伙随时要跳起来咬人的。那个脏兮兮的、满脸血污的、衣服裤子上裂着许多大口子、裸露出的皮肤淌着血的、不知从哪儿来的野孩子就用这种视线盯着他。父亲坐在小板凳上，拿着酒精和棉签给那孩子洗伤口。那孩子侧过头盯着刚从门外跨进来的他，一脸不知对谁的愤怒，而毫无感恩。跟在他身后进屋的卡秋娅毫不掩饰地啧了一声，对着那入侵者抛下一副露骨的嫌恶。于是那孩子眼神里的怒气愈发重了。父亲抬起头说：“德尼姆，帮我去把柜子里的绷带拿来。”他点了头往里屋去。那视线一路追着他，像把在火上烧热了的刀子一样，仿佛把他当做了所有愤怒的集中点，几乎要把他的后背灼穿。

那时的德尼姆只有八岁，姐姐卡秋娅九岁。他们刚刚搬到歌利亚镇里来。这里是瓦雷利亚南部的重要港镇，瓦尔斯塔人很多，但目中无人、趾高气昂的加尔加斯坦人更是不少。所以七岁的德尼姆见过各种愤怒的人：农田被践踏了的瓦尔斯塔农人，货品被抢夺了的瓦尔斯塔商人，家园被侵占了的瓦尔斯塔老人，妻女被侵犯了的瓦尔斯塔男人……愤怒也是多样的：有人面红耳赤，有人声嘶力竭，有人颓唐绝望，有人泪眼婆娑，有人疯狂地扑上前去，有人隐忍地握紧拳……但愤怒的多半是成人。愤怒的孩子并不多，孩子的眼多半是惊恐的、胆怯的、发颤的、求援的。而愤怒至此的孩子更少见。那孩子的怒气就好像要从他的浑身满溢出来一样，带着极强的控诉和极深的憎恶散发到他的周身，把无法诉诸言语或行动的敌意全都烧进那双眼睛的视线里，来当做他自卫的武器。

他是恨着这个世界呢，德尼姆这样想着。

 

取来绷带走回父亲身旁的时候，他注意到那个孩子浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，是受了伤的野犬对周围任何威胁随时准备发动袭击的全力张开的警戒线。他把绷带递给父亲，目光却没有离开那个可能咬人的陌生者。

“我叫德尼姆，你呢？”他友好地伸出右手。

对方的左手胳膊正被父亲拉着，往伤口上抹酒精。酒精刺激的疼痛既没有让他叫出来也没有让他跳起来。但他空着的右手却因德尼姆的这一举动而惊吓地弹起了几厘米。他的视线没有软化，警惕、憎恨和愤怒依旧在瞳仁深处燃着，他咬着嘴唇瞪回来，没有说话，也没有伸手。

“他叫维斯，维斯·波泽克。我刚才就问过他了。”父亲一面继续清洗伤口，一面对德尼姆解释道，“我从教会回来的路上，在港口发现他受人欺负。他伤得太厉害，我就把他带回来了。维斯，这是我的儿子德尼姆，刚才的那个是我的女儿卡秋娅。”父亲望了眼对侧的房门，卡秋娅已经不在这厅里了，“你们年龄应该差不多，既然认识了，就做做伙伴吧。”

德尼姆平静地看着父亲给他指定的“伙伴”，“伙伴”愤怒地看着他。他的右手在半空中悬了几乎有一分钟也没得到回应之后，无奈地垂回了身侧。“伙伴”的目光从他的脸上滑下，滑到他落回腰旁的手上，又流转到他系在腰间的木剑上。

于是这个“伙伴”第一回开了口：“你会剑术？”

“嗯。”德尼姆下意识的伸手扶了扶剑柄。那时候他还小，只是配了一把练习用的木剑。父亲懂些剑法，基本的东西都教给了他。他并不算很有天赋，但一贯认真，所以倒也用得像模像样。他注意到对方眼神里的愤怒霎时间被掩饰不住的艳羡所取代，于是他说：“你想学吗？我可以教你。”但这句话似乎说错了。话未落音，对方眼里的怒气又回来了，还饱涨得更甚。于是即便是亡羊补牢他也连忙改口：“我是说，如果可以的话，我们一起练剑吧。我一个人练剑，也很难进步。”他说得礼貌诚恳。对方鼻翼扇了扇，敛起了些许敌意，答道：“嗯。”

 

他和维斯·波泽克的相识，从剑开始，以剑结束。不能更完整的一个圈。但他知道——究竟是从什么时候开始明确地知道了他自己并不清楚，也或许从最初看到那双愤怒的眼睛时他就已经洞察——他们俩的剑，即使看上去相似，内在里却本质的不同。

这个人很危险。这个人和自己截然不同。这个人恨着世界。这个人有一双燃烧着的眼睛——他见一次便无法忘掉的充满了恨意和愤怒的眼睛。那双眼睛时常地盯着他，无论是在白天练剑的竹林边，或是在夜间熟睡的梦境里。所以到了他们俩都十二岁的那年，他用自己的一点点积蓄买了两把相同的剑——真的有刀刃的那种——一把挂在腰上，一把握在手里，穿过了歌利亚喧闹却压抑的闹市，来到了维斯·波泽克的家。

在那个低矮破败的房屋的门口，维斯那个终日酗酒的父亲正趴在石阶上张牙舞爪满口脏话。地上几个个砸碎的酒瓶子，一盘玻璃渣和印入地面中的酒渍。维斯跨过他父亲烂醉的身体从屋里出来的时候一脸羞辱和愤怒，指着德尼姆质问你为什么偏要到这里来！德尼姆朝他递过剑，平静地轻声地问：“你想要什么样的世界？”

这个问题问得如此轻率，如此不加考虑，如此不计后果，以至于他究竟获得了什么样的回答已经无关紧要。得到了怎样的回答，对于那个回答他又能给予怎样的回应，也根本是两码事。那是只有年少的时候才会问出的问题。即使他已思索了好几年，他自以为深思熟虑了，但十二岁少年的深思熟虑在三十二岁的时候回头看来，依旧轻率得令人悔恨至极。

现在那双眼睛透过铁栏杆看着他，挑衅地问：“既然通知完毕，皇帝大人还呆在这里做什么呢？”他伸手掏了钥匙，打开了牢门上沉重的锁，迈步进去。在那个冰冷狭隘的空间里，他站到对方面前，又把铐着对方右手的铁镣卸去。对方怒目而向问他做什么。他一言不发地取下腰间的剑放到对方脚下，再又从腰间取下一个别着的小酒壶，也放到对方的脚下。“你选一个。”他说。对方瞪了他两三秒，忽然哈哈大笑起来。

“如果我要杀你，我早就在战场上当着所有人的面堂堂正正地杀你了。”维斯·波泽克如是说道，“我不会选一个封闭的、没有人可以作证的阴冷牢房。”

“那么酒呢？”

“我不喜欢喝酒，你也知道。”

“量很少。一人一口的份，不会醉。”

“如果我喝了，你是会觉得良心上舒服一些吗？以后做的噩梦会少些吗？”维斯冷笑。

“我从来不做噩梦。”德尼姆平静简单地回答。

然后他再也不说什么。他平静地等着，等着维斯选择，正如他过去无数次做过的一样。他给维斯·波泽克杀自己的机会，他给维斯·波泽克逃跑的机会，他给维斯·波泽克叛变的机会。他每一次都冷静地摊开手给，他每一次都冷静地等着对方抉择，他每一次都不强迫。他每一次都只做他必须做的，他只是公平地给予机会。

如果这不是你想要的世界，你可以选择把它毁掉。他每一次都这么想着。

但你做不到的。

于是他平静地注视着对方的眼睛，注视着对方目光里的愤怒，以及愤怒背后更多更复杂的感情。他梳理、分解着其中的感情。于是他又开口说：“我也不喜欢喝酒，除了御寒以外我也只有和你喝过一些。我们两个人一起喝酒，以后也没有机会了。”

人只有两种：活着的人和死掉的人。或按另一种分类：能一起喝酒的人，和不能一起喝酒的人。两种分法，你会怎么选？

他等着维斯的回答。他早就知晓对方的答案，远比对方知晓自己的答案要早很多很多。

于是他看着对方的右手端起了酒壶。他迈出半步，蹲下身子，替对方把壶盖拧开。

维斯·波泽克仰头喝下一大口，然后把剩下一半的酒壶递还给他。

“愿你有一日能做噩梦。”维斯说，“也许到那时，上帝可以宽恕你的灵魂。”


	2. II

卡秋娅·帕维尔向来不喜欢维斯。不是一点点不喜欢，而是嫌恶到了极点。

这一切，德尼姆始终看在眼里。

“他出身低下。”卡秋娅说。

“人无法选择自己的出生。”德尼姆回答。

“他毫无教养。”卡秋娅说。

“他不像我们这样幸运。他既没有母亲，也没有一个好的父亲。”德尼姆回答。

“他言谈粗俗，行为粗暴，想法冲动愚蠢而且极端！他只会把你带到坏路上！”卡秋娅气急败坏。

“姐姐，他并不像你说的那样。”德尼姆反驳道。

这样的反驳毫无用处，他知道，但还是必须反驳。有的东西不得不维护——朋友，尊严，信念，都是不能玷污之物。即便父亲总是说，姐姐是个女孩家，天性要脆弱些，要任性些，作为男人要包容，要待她温柔，要保护她，不要伤害她。他知道这是对的。他也知道忍耐、宽容和守护是男性应有的品德，是世人赞颂的骑士道之风，何况那是他的姐姐。他也知道姐姐对他是好的，温柔的，宠溺的，大概是宠溺得过头了。所以他忍，他总是忍，能忍就忍着，用尽可能平静的、温和的、不伤人的语调去对这些刻薄的言论做最大的抗争。

他已是一个相当沉稳冷静的人，但也究竟有忍不了的时候。

 

有次他跟卡秋娅彻底翻脸，是在他十岁、卡秋娅十一岁的时候。那时卡秋娅又在露骨地耍着脾气，指责他不该和维斯来往：“那个人，满脑子只有什么复仇什么革命什么抗争什么打打杀杀。他就是个嗜血的疯子！他总是要引诱你去做那些危险的事情！你为什么非要跟那种下等人混在一起？！”那个年龄已是懂得分辨言语中的恶意与羞辱了，再将这类言语归结为小孩吵架的顽劣任性已经过分牵强了，何况卡秋娅的情绪毫无掩饰地写在脸上。“那种下等人”几个字眼终于彻底触怒了德尼姆的神经。他怒不可遏地掀翻了一个茶罐，踢倒了两张椅子，冲着卡秋娅扬言“我没有你这个姐姐”，再又狠狠甩上大门，跑去海边蹲了一个整天。

后来父亲把他找到，一句话没说地拖着他回家，把他推到哭哭啼啼的两个眼睛又红又肿的卡秋娅面前，叹着气说：“你们是姐弟。就算德尼姆你是弟弟，但作为一个男人，是不应该让女人哭的。”但她不该说那么刻薄的话，德尼姆执拗地想。“假如有一天我不在了，你就是这个家的主人啊，德尼姆。”父亲又说，“你得能够保护你的姐姐呀。”

他沉默着。他何尝不想保护？但怎样才算是保护呢？听姐姐的话，待在家当个乖弟弟，安安稳稳或自以为安安稳稳地过普通日子，对什么都不闻不问，什么事也不去掺和，任何世道的不公都睁只眼闭只眼，任何需要挺身而出的事情都交诸别人——这样就能“保护”了吗？这样就是父亲所指的“保护”了吗？若是只要这样，他读书有什么用？他习剑又有什么用？

不成熟的正义感混杂着不安定的愤怒情绪在他的胸中翻涌。他抬头看父亲的脸，问：“要保护，难道不该是把加尔加斯坦人从我们的土地上赶出去吗？”父亲望着他叹息了一声，伸出大手揉着他的脑袋顶上松软的头发，说“你还只是个孩子。维斯也只是个孩子。你的姐姐她也是，她只是担心你罢了。你要学会理解她。”

他当时并不知道，事实上他直到很久以后才知道，无论是他、他的父亲，还是他的姐姐卡秋娅，都并非瓦尔斯塔人。但在他那数次搬迁、颠沛流离、近乎东躲西藏的童年生活里，他们姐弟俩始终认为自己是瓦尔斯塔人。好在父亲是个神父，借着圣职工作者的优势和懂得医术的技能让生活过得还算安康，金钱和物资不算缺乏，养育两个孩子长大也不算太大的难题。他们是底层中的顶层，是不幸中的大幸，是贫民中的中产阶级，是野蛮未开化民族中的上等人。但这也恰恰是他们和维斯·波泽克之间的隔阂，是卡秋娅鄙夷嫌恶的立足点，也是维斯保持敌意的根源。

 

比起卡秋娅的横行霸道的歧视，维斯的敌意才是更让他感到棘手的部分。

就算他拉着维斯一起练剑了，拉着维斯一起读书习字学算数了，也拉着维斯一起上山捕兔下海摸螺了，但维斯总还时不时地用那双野犬一样警戒的眼睛观察敌人般地盯着他。维斯也很少笑，几乎不笑，总是臭着一张脸，像河蚌一样闭紧了嘴巴不说话，一开口说的却也是尖酸刻薄的话——尖刻的程度和卡秋娅不相上下。

从理性上来说，他倒是理解卡秋娅嫌恶的感情。维斯·波泽克不是一个可爱的人，而恰恰是一个相当不可爱的人。他不会说讨喜的话，他不会温顺地表示感恩或亲昵，他粗鲁暴戾并以此为荣，他偏执激进并用浑身的力气来散播这种焦躁的情绪。他是一团行走的怒火。

更糟糕的是，他既厌恶强权也同样厌恶弱者（“跪着求饶的可怜虫比残暴的敌人更加可恨！”）。他厌恶弱者的同时也无法容忍任何形式的纵容或庇护，以至于当卡秋娅当着他的面羞辱他时（这样的情形并没有少发生过）他会粗暴地用言语回击；然而当德尼姆挺身出开口指责卡秋娅言辞过分的时候，他则会暴跳如雷地把矛头直指德尼姆，抛下一堆诸如“轮不到你来虚情假意”的难听的话然后扬长而去。这种时候德尼姆是很想揍他的，想得骨节发痒。

女人是不能揍的，但是男人可以。

于是他从七岁开始，揍到了十二岁。

 

七八岁的时候两人打架，德尼姆的赢面是绝对的。但那时候除了头一回实在是气急了冲昏了头下手压根没控制力度，后来的大多数他都是揍了那么三四拳就开始放水了。

维斯·波泽克，骨瘦如柴，每一拳打上去都直接击中骨头，特别手疼。维斯·波泽克，没有正经学过武艺，打架都是瞎打，毫无章法，漏洞百出的防线瞬间就能被击溃。维斯·波泽克，带伤上阵，本来就已经被自己酗酒的父亲或是在大街上惹毛了的加尔加斯坦青年揍得浑身这里青那里肿，再挨上几拳，就算本人特别能忍着不喊疼，伤口也是会开裂的，还击的力气也是使不出的。维斯·波泽克，还击不了的时候会咬人，真咬！按本人的说法，小时候被父亲拳打脚踢无力还手，唯一翻盘的机会就是用牙咬，把敌人咬得震惊了反推一把，乘机溜出家门去找个地方藏起来。于是“咬”几乎成了本能。

德尼姆不喜欢不公平的争斗，不喜欢仿佛自己在仗势欺人的感觉，更不喜欢被咬。所以他几拳发泄了最初喷涌上来的怒气，然后就松了手。然而不服的维斯还要扑上来，沾满泥的手揪住他的衣领不放，迸出火星的眼睛恶犬似的盯着他，拳打加脚踢，虽击不中要害，但却也是疼的。等维斯打累了，两人停战，一起坐在地上呼哧呼哧喘气，四只眼睛互相瞪着。然后德尼姆爬起身来，向维斯伸出手，说：“走，去把血洗干净再回家。”

他们从不在家里打架，从不在卡秋娅面前打架，更从不在父亲面前打架。就算是在家里吵翻了德尼姆也能把火气憋着，找个机会把这混账叫出去揍一顿，接着被揍一顿，然后去洗干净，装成什么也没发生一样地回家。夏天的时候，他们通常就在港口附近一片干净又无人的地方打架，打完了脱光衣服直接跳到海里洗一洗。有时候不小心擦破了、抓破了或咬破了皮肤，伤口被咸的海水一泡，“呲啦”地疼。冬天就比较麻烦，虽然歌利亚地处南端也不算太冷，但海水还是凉的。所以冬天的时候德尼姆若是要找维斯打架一定会算好专挑星期天。星期天教堂里要做礼拜，卡秋娅在那一天一定是要跟父亲去做助手的。家里没有人，于是打完架可以溜回去，悄悄烧一点热水，把脸和手洗干净。

揍了这么两三年，维斯逐渐学会了打架的技巧，再因为帕维尔神父总留他在家吃饭，也不像过去那样饥一顿饱一顿的了，于是成长得也强壮起来。到了九岁十岁的年龄，德尼姆就不一定揍得过他了。纵然在技巧上尚处劣势，维斯“想要赢”的欲望却是更强烈的。再后来，两人都或多或少地学会了一些的“成熟”。维斯学会了无视卡秋娅的冷嘲热讽；而德尼姆也学会了随这两个人去，不再插手干涉也不再维护谁。自十二岁两人都有了真正意义上的佩剑之后，少年们的心思便从打架转移到其它事物上去了。

 

“隆威公爵的军队在阿尔莫利卡城集结了！”

“博德砦和古都莱姆那边的地势易守难攻，很难直接北上。”

“听说会往西进，在泰恩茂斯丘陵一带会有重大的战役。”

“如果能从那里北上穿越斯旺西森林夺取科里塔尼城的话，就能给加尔加斯坦那帮猪猡一个下马威！”

“隆威公爵还在招兵吗？为什么不来歌利亚招？”

“笨蛋！这里本来就人少，离本土远还要乘船，太拖时间了。”

“那我们得想办法弄条船到本土上去，去阿尔莫利卡城应征入伍！”

“你年龄够了吗？”

“就差一点儿，虚报一下糊弄过去，能入伍就好！”

“我也想去。去哪儿弄船？”

“等你们弄到了仗都打完了！”

……

这是歌利亚镇一处破旧酒馆的地下室，集结于此的是镇上一小部分激进的瓦尔斯塔青年和少年。他们平日就是小混混组成的瓦尔斯塔帮派组织，负责打打架斗斗殴；如今借着瓦尔斯塔民族领袖隆威公爵举兵而起的大旗，自封了个“歌利亚港瓦尔斯塔青年自卫团”的名号，秘密聚在这里，谈论谋划描摹和妄想着“将加尔加斯坦猪猡们打得屁滚尿流”的远大前程。

德尼姆和维斯年纪还小，在一群青年中插不上话，只是坐在靠墙的阴影下默默地听着。墙上黯淡的火把的光把维斯的侧脸轮廓投影在一面墙上。他一动不动地坐着，盯着会议桌前说话的青年们；一字一句地听着，恨不得把每句话都烙进脑子里。德尼姆在一旁盯着他看。他从未见过这样一个维斯·波泽克。这个维斯·波泽克在微笑，嘴角微微向上翘起来，眼睛睁得老大，两只黑色的眼珠在火光映照下闪闪发亮，下颌的线条因紧张和兴奋而绷直了，显得有棱有角起来，太阳穴处的脉搏隐约地跳跃，整张脸散发出来的不再是纯粹的憎恨和愤怒，而夹杂了一股从未有过的激动、憧憬，甚至是幸福的情绪。

“幸福”，德尼姆暗自揣摩着这个字眼，思忖着无论是过节时候请维斯来自家吃一顿丰盛的饭菜，或是送给他一件合身的衣裳，抑或是三年前送给他的那把佩剑，都没有一样能让他显露出这样的表情。维斯甚至是咬着嘴唇皱着眉地接受了，然后愤然地低声说一句“将来会还给你们的”。帕维尔家并非在施舍，然而维斯的本性让他抗拒馈赠。维斯·波泽克最恨的不是别的，就是低人一等。

外面传来教堂的钟声，咚咚响了九下。德尼姆起身。维斯侧过脸冷冷地瞥他一眼，嘲讽地低声吐一句：“宝贝儿德尼姆要回家去做乖弟弟啦～”德尼姆想要把他从椅子上踹下去，让他四脚朝天躺在地上，然后狠狠往那肚皮上踢几脚，但他忍住了。他已经很习惯对此类的问候或告别用语充耳不闻了。他出了酒馆后门，踏着月光往家走，一路想着维斯那副表情，一路揣摩着“幸福”。

 

但那时找条船走海陆到本土上去投奔隆威公爵的机会轮不到他们。一来他们没钱，二来他们太小，个头都还没长多高。自卫团里为首的那几个年龄大些的青年对着他们猛摇头，说不行不行不能带你们，你们这毛头小孩能骗过谁啊？要是被你们拖慢了行程或是因为你们的缘故让我们也受到怀疑和牵累那就太不值了！

于是走了一批人，走之后便没了音讯。有关战争的消息陆陆续续地传来，总是滞后的，有时是互相矛盾的。一会儿说隆威公爵在泰恩茂斯丘陵打了大胜仗，以一对三的兵力把加尔加斯坦人打得哭爹喊娘；一会儿说是平手，双方进入僵持的阶段，关键要看哪方的补给和后援可以跟上；一会儿说科里塔尼城要被攻下了，一会儿又说敌人在城前设了伏兵，公爵损失了一半的兵力；一会儿说博德砦那边也打起来了，一会儿又说那是假情报，全是讹传。总之，不到一年的时间，人们嘴边的科里塔尼城得了失，失了得，得而又失，失而复得，如此往复来简直有十来回，谁也不知是真是假。歌利亚离本土实在太远，交通受限，完全跟不上真正的战况。

再后来，德尼姆察觉到维斯的行踪一阵子变得古怪起来。极少来他们家了，不找他练剑了，去波泽克家里也找不着人，左邻右舍说那孩子大清早地就出门大半夜地也没见回来；到他往常打零工的铺子里去一问，店主说那孩子辞职两周啦，之后就没见过；镇子里来来回回转了好几圈终于打听到有人见过这样的少年在码头那儿，追到码头去发现他在给码头货运做搬运工。晒得满脸红黑红黑的、头发被汗水浸湿、脖子上一圈湿漉漉闪亮亮的维斯·波泽克单肩扛着两个沙袋，往卸货点处一堆，起身面对他，面无表情地扬扬眉毛：“你来干什么？”“倒是我要问你，你在干什么？”“工作啊。”维斯不以为然地耸耸肩，“需要向您汇报吗，德尼姆少爷？”“你是缺钱吗？”“我只是换个工作。”那副拒人于千里之外的神情是已经打定主意死咬着也不肯说。德尼姆知道正面突破没有希望，于是只能改变策略，换着法子调查，或者说暗中监视。

维斯几乎从早到晚泡在码头，除了午饭、晚饭和去解手。然而晚饭之后并没有结束，有些货运的船会在夜间到达，于是夜里也要有值班的工人。维斯显然是晚饭后在码头的仓库一角睡一觉，等到十点钟其它工人都放工之后他再接着干夜班的活，一直干到下半夜。夜班的活没人愿意做，拿的工钱也多一些。麻烦的是德尼姆九点半之前就要回家，睡觉之前还要陪父亲和姐姐读会儿书做会儿家里的会计的活儿，熄灯上床已经是十一点了。于是他只能等到十二点钟父亲和姐姐都应该已经睡熟的时候，从窗户里爬出去，抱着每夜每夜都在不断膨胀的不安感一路小跑到码头旁；再等到半夜三点看着维斯·波泽克的身影终于离开码头往他家的方向去，才又蹑手蹑脚地溜回家。这么无果地度过了五天以至于姐姐终于警觉地盯着他看了半天说你的眼睛怎么了，他含糊地应对过去，然后又在第六个夜里跑了出去。

 

这一夜的凌晨两点，码头的警报响了。一个身影从仓库后面钻出来，拔腿狂奔。警报声招来的警卫和警犬的脚步从远处传来了，哗啦啦踏着地面，一片嘈杂。他冲向那个狂奔的身影，一脚把他绊住，一面低声喊着“是我！”一面弯腰伸手就把他的鞋子往下扯。维斯挣扎地喊“你干嘛”的时候，他把一只鞋远远地抛向了身边最近的一个里弄，手里还拎着另一只。他用空着的那只手猛地拽起对方的胳膊，说一声“跟我跑，快！”，于是拔腿开跑。两人跑过街角，德尼姆又将另一只鞋也顺手甩进了附近另一条黑漆漆的巷道。两人接着狂奔。身后的追赶声和犬吠声渐渐远离了，他们才敢稍微慢下脚步缓口气。

“这是哪儿？”维斯停下来喘着粗气，定睛看着眼前德尼姆正在打开的一个孤零零小石屋的门。

“通往教会的密道。”德尼姆一边开锁一边说，“其实每个教堂在修建的时候都会开一个通往外面的密道，是为了在危险时期疏散教徒或者转运重要物资的。但只有每任主持的神父才有资格知道它的确切位置。”

“那你怎么会知道？”

“我以前悄悄跟踪过父亲，无意中发现的。”

门开了，他掀开地面上一块石板，欠身爬进去，又探头出来，拽了维斯的手往下。石砌的通道又冷又黑，什么也看不见，只能摸着墙壁一步一步往前挪。石壁上因长年的潮湿生出了苔藓，偶尔会摸到一些不知名的爬虫，还有老鼠的吱吱叫声从脚边嗖地一下蹿过。他的另一只手紧紧地攥着维斯的手，指缝间攥出了汗。维斯跟在他身后，摸着狭窄通道另一面的石墙，一声也不吭地跟着他往前走。

“大概要走二十分钟吧。穿越四分之一的南城。”德尼姆打破沉寂。

“嗯。”身后的维斯哼了一声。

他算得很准。约摸二十分钟之后，他们顶开了另一块石板，置身于教会地下室里盛放历代主持神父头骨的那间储藏室。这间屋子在夜里总要备一盏很小的夜明灯，一来是信仰上的缘由，二来也便于在急需逃难情形下给予照明。

重新合上石板，与四周好几架子白花花的头骨上空洞的眼窝对望时，两人都不由自主舒了一口气。然而德尼姆没有给维斯喘第二口气的机会。他手心猛一用力把对方拽到自己跟前来，再狠狠抬起右膝用足了气力往对方腹部顶了过去——很久没有下手这么重了。维斯哇地喊一声，反射性地弯下腰。他顺势扭住了对方两只手，反剪在身后，又盯准了时机腾出一手来揪住对方的衣领，压迫着对方的喉咙一把推到了地上。接下来的就容易了。他跨上去坐在对方身上，又单手压住对方的喉咙，另一只手把上衣和裤子口袋里里外外搜了一遍，从裤腰内侧摸出一个钱袋，猛地扯出来，哗啦倒在地上。一堆各色面值的钱币散在地上，并不算太多，但也不少。

“你偷的？”德尼姆问。

“我挣的！”维斯沙哑地咆哮。

“那你今天晚上在那里偷什么？”

“什么也没……咳咳……”德尼姆加在维斯脖子上的手心气力加重了些，让他忍不住地咳起来。

“你是要去偷船？”德尼姆问。

维斯把视线移开去，盯着一侧的头骨架，不肯看他。

“你的剑呢？”

“卖了。”

“卖了？！”德尼姆简直想要一拳揍他的脸，但是忍住了。

“那剑真要上战场也杀不了人吧！”维斯的视线盯回来，“反正只要能入伍总能搞到新的武器！”

“你知不知道你要是今晚被抓住你就没命了！”德尼姆压低了自己的吼声。

“我随便走在大街上……也可能随时被什么加尔加斯坦的恶棍捅死的。”维斯冷冷笑道，“我母亲就是那样死的。”

“……”德尼姆按住对方喉咙的手掌松开了一瞬，随即又收紧了一点。

“与其跪着等死，我宁可站着战死。”维斯盯着他，两只眼珠里火焰烧得越发的旺。

“为什么不告诉我？”

“告诉你？”维斯不以为然地反问，“告诉你做什么？”

“告诉我我们可以一起想办法啊。你为什么要一个人干！”德尼姆尽力地控制情绪，但声音还是不由地颤抖。

“你？”维斯嗤笑一声，“你要去偷船吗？你要去上前线吗？你要去拿剑杀人吗？九点就得回家的帕维尔的少爷？”他用了嘲讽的尊称，笑声冷得就像此时这地下室的石地板，既遥远又空洞。他的声音在这并不大的储藏室里回荡，像幽灵的拷问。

德尼姆冷着脸死盯着他，动了动嘴唇：“我去。”

“哈哈哈别开玩笑了。”维斯已经完全没有反抗的想法，只是躺在那里大笑，“你有个家，你有个圣职者的父亲，你还有个厌恶暴力宣扬和平的圣职者的姐姐。你姐姐会放你去？她恨不得把你一辈子护在她的裙子底下！”

德尼姆没有发怒，也没有一点别的反应。他缓缓地松开了手，低声又说了一遍：“我去。”

维斯这回不笑了。他咂着嘴盯着他看，满脸大写的“谁信？！”

“我是我，德尼姆·帕维尔。我不是我姐的弟弟。” 德尼姆一字一顿地说。

维斯终于神色严肃起来，但视线里还闪烁着一丝半点的质疑：“你想得很清楚？你真的打算上战场去？”

“嗯，我会上战场去。”德尼姆重复着他的话，又加上半句，“为了瓦尔斯塔的荣光。”

 

他看见光从维斯的眼睛里燃起，他看见维斯的嘴角微微地弧起，他看见那种奇异的柔和的表情在维斯的脸上弥漫开。他心里一块石头缓缓地落地。

维斯此刻盯着他的眼神是热忱而近乎偏执的，让他不禁想起卡秋娅的那句尖刻的评论——“他就是个嗜血的疯子！”但他想，疯的或许不是维斯·波泽克。疯的或许是德尼姆·帕维尔。

“为了瓦尔斯塔的荣光！”维斯热切地重复这句话，宛若进行某种誓言的仪式般郑重。

“嗯，为了瓦尔斯塔的荣光。”德尼姆放松了浑身的力气，再次催眠般地重复了这句誓词。但是天知道他是用了几分的真情实意？又添加了几分的虚情假意？

 

他从维斯的身上爬下来，低头去看他光着的、在奔跑中磨伤了的双脚。

“你在这儿等着，我去给你找伤药。”他小心地走向门口。

门在他身后轻轻地合上。他缓缓地舒一口气，轻声自言自语：

“为了你想要的世界。”


	3. III

瞬息万变的战局打乱了他们后续的一切计划。

为了躲避码头事件可能引发的后续追捕，维斯隐匿了半个月。半个月间，隆威公爵率领的瓦尔斯塔战线捷报频传。半个月后，一支瓦尔斯塔的中队跨越海峡登陆了加尔多基岛，进驻了歌利亚港。瓦尔斯塔士兵们攻占了码头，攻占了镇中央大楼，攻占了粮仓和货仓，攻占了炮台。瓦尔斯塔士兵们把岛上加尔加斯坦驻兵击溃了，俘虏了，处刑了。瓦尔斯塔士兵们把加尔加斯坦的旗杆折断，把旗帜焚毁，把枪械收缴，把很大一部分住民驱赶着逐出了岛……瓦尔斯塔的荣光普照歌利亚！

中队驻扎下来之后，维斯拉着德尼姆第一时间敲开了守备队值班室的门。中队长看着他们，说你们年龄还不够不过可以做预备兵，我们暂时驻扎在这里，等公爵大人有了新的命令，到时可以推荐你们。于是维斯和德尼姆进了预备队，学习队列指挥，学习战术基础，学习射击马术。虽说还没能上前线，但维斯盼着不远的将来而兴高采烈。德尼姆平静而稳步地学着。卡秋娅不出意外地对这件事大发脾气；而父亲没有表态，既没有说什么支持的，也没有提出反对的话，可以算是默许了。于是这样又过了几个月。

几个月后，本土传来的消息再一次混乱起来。传闻加尔加斯坦领导者拉文达·巴尔巴托斯大主教亲自帅兵在夸得利加砦重创了隆威公爵的主力军队。传闻位于瓦雷利亚岛北方的巴克拉姆-瓦雷利亚王国的摄政大臣布兰塔·摩恩伺机蠢蠢欲动，虽然还没有直接的军事行动但却已经暗潮汹涌了。传闻最多的便是来自北方教国罗迪斯所谓的“暗黑骑士团”罗斯罗利安：早在统一了瓦雷利亚全岛的“霸王”多尔加鲁亚·奥贝里斯去世后、布兰塔联合罗迪斯教国煽动北瓦雷利亚独立、建立巴克拉姆-瓦雷利亚王国的过程中，这个向来不在阳光下行动、以间谍、绑架、暗杀和其它各种卑劣手段闻名的集团就发挥了核心的作用；而现在，各种目击该骑士团出现的流言愈传愈多，人人都在暗自揣摩着、恐惧担心着他们的出现究竟意味着什么。

谁也没有猜到，谁也万万没有想到，暗黑骑士团的出现竟是意味着半年后的冬天，一场大火将把昔日美丽繁华的歌利亚港镇一夜之间烧成灰烬。

 

那是个落雪的十二月夜。对于地处瓦雷利亚最南端的歌利亚来说实属罕见的天气。镇上的人欢天喜地，就像过节了一样。不仅是孩子，就连大人也纷纷跑到街道上来，伸开双臂拥抱零零落落飘下来的晶莹雪花。雪并不够大，只是薄薄地铺了地面一层，还不够堆雪人，也不够打雪仗。奔跑的孩子们的脚步很快就把那薄薄的一层洁白踩出了无数个空洞。人们望着天，想着若是能这么下一整夜，到了明天清晨或许就可以堆雪人了吧。南国少见的雪人。教会的人也多了起来。大家觉得这雪是吉祥的征兆，便纷纷跑到教堂去向神明感恩。

德尼姆离开训练场和维斯告别后，已经是天黑了。他顺路来到教会，接刚刚忙碌完的父亲和姐姐回家。三人吃了面包和煎鱼，喝了一点果酒，欣赏了会儿依旧飘雪的夜景，做了晚祷，便互道晚安去睡了。但德尼姆没有睡着，他靠着床头一直醒到深夜。大概是因为雪的缘故让他回想起了更小的时候，那时他们还没有搬到这个南端小岛上来，而是住在如今他也并不记得的某个北方的村落。那时的冬天时常有雪，雪片比现在的大得多，厚得多，也密集得多。他默默想着倘若不远的将来和维斯一起加入隆威公爵的军队，一路击溃加尔加斯坦人向北推进，那么会不会有再经过那里的机会？经过的时候他又是否能够认得出来？他这么想着，远处忽然传来了尖锐的哨响。

继之而来的是前所未有的大混乱。全镇的人都醒来了，跑起来了，叫喊起来了。父亲冲进他的屋子，喊着德尼姆快起来，快跑，快带着你姐姐躲到教堂去！德尼姆问发生了什么？父亲说敌人夜袭！敌人？是的敌人！不知道哪儿冒出来的，不是加尔加斯坦的军队！好像是暗黑骑士团！总之快！快带上你姐姐躲进教堂去！那里是最安全的，谁也不敢侵犯神明！可父亲你呢？你不跟我们去吗？我要去把更多的人带去教堂！可是——！没有什么可是！你要优先确保你姐姐的安全！记住了！一定要确保卡秋娅的安全！无论如何都要赶快把她带到教会藏起来！一定不能让敌人发现她！一定不能让她发生任何事情！可是父亲——！听我的话！你们先去！我是这里的神父，我得对更多的人负责！父亲——！听话，德尼姆！我随后会赶去的！

远处的脚步声、刀枪声和惨叫声越来越大。全镇越来越混乱。夹在受了父亲和其它教会成员指引下往教堂方向逃难的镇民中，他拖着惊恐的卡秋娅踉跄前行。他们随着人流挤进了教堂大门，穿过了礼拜厅，从石阶往下，藏进平时放着食物、圣器以及书籍的最大的储藏室内。避难的人越来越多了。德尼姆一面紧紧握住姐姐还在发颤的双手，一面在不断涌入的人群中寻找熟悉的面孔。但他没找到。人越来越多，外头嘈杂的声响越来越大。但他还是没有找到。时间分分秒秒地流逝，蜷在墙角的卡秋娅始终不肯松开他的手。然而人群中依然找不到他要找的脸孔。

他终于忍不住了。他起身说姐姐你待在这儿，我出去找父亲。卡秋娅死攥着他的手心，一脸欲哭地说你不要去！你留在这里！他紧咬了下唇说，父亲还在外头，我得去找他。卡秋娅拼命地摇头说不要去！留在这儿！出去太危险！他狠狠皱紧了眉头，说我必须去找到父亲！卡秋娅歇斯底里地拽着他，说父亲不是让你保护我的吗？！他用力甩开她的手，朝着周围镇民中几个他熟识的脸孔说，拜托你们帮我照看下姐姐，我去把我父亲找回来。镇民们点着头，说请务必让普朗西神父安全回来！他往人群中挤，要挤出一条通路来。身后的卡秋娅还在试图拽他的衣服。他挣脱开，回头愤怒地丢下一句，这种情况下你觉得我能丢下父亲不管吗？！他没有去理会她脸上的震惊错愕，转身再度挤进人群，没再回头。他一路问着所有人，有没有看到普朗西神父。他一路看见人们摇头。他一路挤到了教堂门口，他打开门，反身锁上，让里头的人把插销栓上，接着他便拔腿开始狂奔。这种时候，他怎能不去找父亲？他必须找到他！也不只是父亲。他还有无论如何也必须找到的人。

 

街道上一片混乱。许多房屋里亮着灯，大门敞着，但没有人。许多门窗被砸坏，屋外的花架被推翻，花盆打烂在地，碎陶瓷、泥土和被踩烂的植物铺在街道上。地上还有尸体。零零散散的，东倒西歪的。有的断了手臂，有的断了腿，有的趴在地上背上插着箭，有的仰面朝天圆睁着眼。有的穿着瓦尔斯塔士兵的制服，有的是平民。他们的血从裂开的胸口上、撕开的肚皮上、断开的四肢上流出，流到地面上，铺在原先那层薄薄的、又被无数脚印踩踏得知剩下斑驳影迹的白雪之上，在昏黄路灯的映照下，一滩滩的深色。德尼姆想要作呕。但他没有这种时间。他得往前跑。前面有嘈杂的声响。前面有火红的光。前面是往他家的方向。

冷风吹在脸上，带着海水的咸味和血的腥味。只有风。他几乎没有注意到雪已经停了。他跑过一条小巷。他的脚被什么绊住了，踉跄了几步。他低头去，发现一个濒死的人伸手扯他的裤脚，那张脸向上仰着，痛苦地望向他，是绝望求救的表情。他更想作呕了。但他既没有时间呕吐也没有时间解救或解放这个可怜的人。他还有更重要的事情去做。他轻而易举地踢开了那只手。

他跑着。嘈杂声越来越大。他看得见前方的街区有一些黑影在动着。他听见一些撕心裂肺的惨叫，如利刃撕裂胸膛时一般地穿透深夜的冰冷。他听见一些噼里啪啦的声音，他看见有几处红光跳跃起来，那是火舌舔舐木头的声响。

他跑着。他看见几十米外的家了。他听见很响亮的火焰烧着木头的声音，木头断裂的声音，以及因为木头断裂而使半个屋顶坍塌落地的轰隆声响。这些声响甚至掩盖了前面那群骚动的身影挥舞着斧子或刀剑大肆破坏或屠杀的声音。他听不见，但是他能看见：集中在前方，在他家门外不远大道上的有七八个人，正拖拽着一个人往海岸的方向走。那人影隔得再远他也辨得出，那是父亲！

他心脏挂到嗓子眼，右手捏住腰间的剑柄要往前去，冷不防被什么人从身后抱住了。一只胳膊环抱住了他的腰，把他的右手连同右手按住的剑一齐箍住，箍得紧紧的，几乎无法动弹。另一只手掌按在了他的脸上，把他的嘴捂住，捂得那么严实让他简直喘不过气来。“别去！”低哑的声音擦过他的右耳，“你去就是送死。”这话他听不进。这话无论谁说，无论说得多么正确他也听不进。他手不能动便用脚踢。向后踹那人的小腿骨，踹膝盖。同时用上腰、肘部、肩膀和脖子的力气，要把身上那人甩出去。“你冷静！”耳边的声音加重了力度。他怎么冷静？！他用力地蹬腿，使劲地挣脱。“那些人是暗黑骑士团！”耳边的声音暴躁起来，“我们两个根本赢不了！”但他还是不听。他拼了命地挣脱。

抱住他的人不比他拼的命少。他踹过去一脚，就被踢回来两脚。他扭动肩膀用胳膊肘往后顶，但抱住他的人手腕的气力加得更大了。因被先发制人而处劣势，非但没有争得一点主导权，反而被那人连抱带拖地拽到了一座私宅的围墙后。当视线即将被围墙阴影挡住的一瞬，前方某幢小屋轰的一声窜起了冲天的红色火光。火光把那片区域照亮了。他看见那个匍匐在地的身影，他看见一把长剑悬在那个身影的头顶，他看见举剑的那人。那人面朝这他的方向，比一般的骑士留得更长的头发垂到脖颈上。德尼姆看见——他或许并没有真的看见，而只不过是听来的传闻或后期记忆的混乱擅自给这一影像添加了几笔——那人的右眼上蒙着一只黑色的眼罩。

 

“兰斯洛特·塔尔塔罗斯……”他从牙缝间挤出这个令人闻风丧胆的暗黑骑士团最高统帅的名字。愤怒、仇恨、绝望、杀意……种种汹涌的情绪完全挣脱理性的束缚，就如同那冲天的火光一样在瞬间迸发。他甩开了紧紧箍住他的人往外冲，那人扑上来，朝他的后颈上猛地一击，把他扭到在地。他们打起来。他并不想打，他只是要爬起来。他肚子上吃了几拳，胸膛上吃了几拳，下颚上吃了几拳，腿脚无数的乱踢。“别拦我！”他低声地咆哮。“我们救不了的！”那人压在他身上，一手揪住了他的头发。“让我去救我父亲！”他的声音嘶哑得变了形。“你去也只是送死！”那人厉声地重复。他彻底听不进去。他的头皮被揪得非常疼，他的脸上又吃了一拳。拳脚愈发没有章法起来。他的那把剑硌在腰上，剑柄顶上他的肋骨，顶得疼极了也憋气极了。他甚至希望能一把拔剑出来，把眼前挡着的这家伙一刀劈了，但两手没有自由。

忽然从地面上传来嗒嗒的声音。按住他的人警觉地捂住他的嘴：“有人过来了。”他的理性一时恢复了主导，耳朵本能地去听那脚步。“他们的人在到处放火。”按住他的人观察了几秒下了判断，“他们要烧掉这里。有人要到这里来放火。”理智告诉德尼姆，维斯的话是对的。“我们得赶快找个地方躲起来。”维斯继续说，“否则就要被发现了。”而事实上，他们已经被发现了。

一个人影落在他们面前。两人抬头，看见的是一张凶神恶煞的脸。那人穿着普通的暗色军服，手里拎着火把和剑，像是暗黑骑士团的下属士兵而非核心成员。他只是奉命放火来的。他们没有时间犹豫。维斯飞快地跳起，拔出自己腰里的剑（进了预备队后新配的一支）朝那人砍去。可他缺乏实战，尤其是面对罗迪斯教国最强骑士团——即使对方只是一个小角色——的实战经验。敌人避了开，快速回击。维斯勉强挡住，但下一击被划伤了手臂。敌人一脸奸笑逼上来，丝毫没有把这个和地上那个毛头小子放在眼里——这是敌人唯一的漏洞，也是他们唯一的机会。维斯顾不上胳膊上的伤，忽然一猫腰蹿到敌人身后引敌人回身来砍；德尼姆瞅准时机跳起来，拔出自己那把剑朝敌人背部正中狠狠刺下去。维斯眼疾手快地扭住敌人的头，捂住那张嘴，阻断了任何可能引起其余敌人注意的惨叫。敌人的身子抽搐了几下瘫倒在地。德尼姆把剑拔出来，不放心地又捅了两刀；维斯朝着不再动弹的尸体踹了两脚。两人互相看着喘着粗气。

德尼姆失神了片刻，等反应过来究竟发生了什么自己置身何处时，又近乎本能地抬脚要往家的那个方向跑。维斯猛地拽住他：“别去送死，德尼姆！”德尼姆茫然地听着那个声音，望着前方的双眼充满了空洞。“别去送死。”维斯又低声重复了一遍，“你要是也死了，你让卡秋娅怎么办？”他抬出的脚停住了。这句话他总算听到了。怎么办？他问自己。怎么办？没人回答他。“这些人在撤退。”维斯接着说，“他们打算一把火烧了歌利亚。我们得找个安全的地方躲起来。”“嗯。”德尼姆木然地望向前方，火光和烟雾已经掩盖了视野。他明白一切无济于事了，他明白自己的软弱无力，他也明白自己的愤恨不甘。他胸口空荡荡，方才野火一样的情绪瞬间一燃而空。他像断线的木偶，失去了动作和表情的能力，不会笑也不会哭，任由维斯拽着他，把他拖进了最近的一个地下下水道。

 

*

 

天亮了。太阳的光从下水道井盖的孔中透下来。德尼姆浑身的肌肉已经因彻夜不动的呆坐而僵硬得如同墙壁上的石块一样了。他们艰难地爬出地面。此时德尼姆方才看见维斯染血的左臂。“你受伤了。”他呆然地说。“死不了。”维斯耸耸肩。

教堂的门开了。逃过一劫的人们陆陆续续地走出来，走向歌利亚镇中心，走向他们不复存在的家园。德尼姆在人群中找到了姐姐，她面色苍白，神情憔悴。她见到德尼姆的时候狂喜地扑上来，一面笑一面泣，说着太好了你没事太好了你还活着太好了我还以为要失去你了。德尼姆任由她抱着，一手环上她的后脑勺轻抚她的头发，轻声说着：“我没事。但是父亲，被他们带走了。”之所以说父亲被带走了是因为完全没有找到父亲的尸体。然而即使说“被带走了”，也蕴含着生死未卜而更可能已经死亡的含义。他不知道暗黑骑士团为了什么要带走父亲。如果仅仅是为了惩戒这个在袭击中坚持着疏散救助镇民的圣职领导者的话，当场杀死也就足矣。他更不愿意去想象，假如父亲是活着落在了这帮人的手里，将可能经受怎样的折磨。卡秋娅的身子颤抖了一下，然后开始呜咽起来。

“我们该怎么办，德尼姆？”卡秋娅在他怀里低声地哭诉，“我们该怎么活下去？”

他任由她将他搂得更紧，他也稍稍加大了自己臂弯的力度。他吻了吻她的前额，温柔地说：“有我在。不用害怕，姐姐，有我在。”

她的身子又开始颤抖起来，这会儿竟像是无法停下来。“哦德尼姆，我真是害怕，假如我也失去你了我该怎么办？”她反复地哭诉，“现在只有我们俩了，你是我唯一的亲人。我们互相只有彼此了，我真的害怕再失去你。”

“我会陪着你的，姐姐。”他揉着她的头发，轻声地催眠一般地安抚她。

“答应我，永远留在我身边。绝对不要抛下我，德尼姆。”卡秋娅发着抖恳求。

“嗯，我不会抛下你的，姐姐。”他温柔但却近乎机械地应答。

他站在那儿，站在教堂前的大道上，被卡秋娅紧紧地、紧紧地抱着不放。他站得笔直，肩膀像石块一样一动不动，双腿绷得紧紧的。他的衣服上沾着血迹和烟火的痕迹。早晨的太阳升起来，将温暖的光投在他的身上，也投在大火后一片焦黑的歌利亚镇上。这个岛屿是留不住积雪的。昨日的雪如梦境一般，在今日真实的太阳之下早已遁匿得杳无踪迹，就仿似从来不曾存在一般。

今天，将是暖和的一天。

 

他不知道他是任她抱着哭了多久，他也不知道自己究竟回答了多少遍“别担心，还有我”，待到他恍惚中侧转头寻找维斯·波泽克的身影时，他才发现那人早已不在那儿了。

镇里的一些壮年连同教会高层的圣职者们，开始组织人们在教堂里清理布置出临时的床位，供老人、妇女和儿童使用。剩余的一些人纷纷回到尚未完全烧毁的房屋中寻找安全的、可供休憩的空间，或还能使用的被褥、衣物和食物。石匠、木匠和长年与船只打交道的渔民们一同，收集起残存的石料、木料、帆布、绳索等，试图在广场上空旷的地方搭建简易的屋子或帐篷，好供无家的人避风寒。在恐惧、痛苦和绝望之中，幸存的人们一点点、一步步用各自的方式摸索着生存下去的道路。

德尼姆把哭得累了的卡秋娅托付给教会的修女，给教会帮了把手，又去镇上转了一圈，协助人们清理废墟和收集物资。然而同时，他也在寻找维斯的行踪。但一个白天，哪儿也没见到维斯的踪影。等大多数能做的事情都做完了，德尼姆离开了人群，又到镇子周围偏远点儿地方去寻找，终于在一处偏僻无人的海岸边找到了他。

 

那时夕阳染红了海面。维斯一个人蹲在海岸边人造的护坡上，一动不动地盯着下方发呆。德尼姆朝他走过去的时候，他微微偏了偏头，说：“你来啦。”德尼姆走过去站在他的身侧，朝着他方才发呆的方向向下看。他看见了一具尸体。那不是什么躺着的活人，那就是尸体。波泽克老爹，维斯的父亲的尸体。歪歪斜斜地躺在一米半之下的石滩上，脑袋后头是一块突出的有些棱角的岩石，岩石上一滩暗红；他手中抱着半个酒瓶，是瓶子的上半身，下半身已经碎了，碎片掉在他的四周和他的衣服上。他身上看不出刀伤，看不出枪伤，看不出任何人力施与的伤害。他的嘴角还翘着，一副在笑着的表情。

“我们的家烧成灰啦。”维斯事不关己地淡淡地说，“我在家里没有找到他，尸体没有，一点痕迹也没有。整个镇上也没有找到他。我想他是跑到哪里去了不小心卷入了战斗被人杀了吧。也许会在码头上，也许会在哨所附近。我到处找也没见着他。结果没想到在这里。”

他忽然不做声了，静静地就那么蹲着，也不看着德尼姆，也不看着他的父亲。就睁着眼睛远远地看着海平面上火红的夕阳。

德尼姆把一只手放到他的肩上。

“真是，”维斯忽然提高了声调又开口，他停顿了一下，“真是非常的滑稽啊。一夜之间，那帮混蛋烧了镇子，很多人死了，被杀死的，被烧死的。然后我这个老爹，他也死了。他喝着酒喝醉了在这里摔了一跤，脑袋摔在石头上，——死了。没有人推他下去，没有人要杀他。他死前还抱着酒，高高兴兴地，什么也不知道——真是，非常的滑稽。”他在每一个“非常”的单词处加上了重音。

德尼姆按在他肩上的手掌加了几分力度。但他没说话。掌心传来轻微的颤抖。

“我这个老爹啊，”维斯又接着说，“就是个混账的可怜虫。母亲被人捅死的时候，他气也不敢出。之后就开始喝酒，从早上喝到晚上，喝醉了就揍我，没喝醉也揍我。你知道他揍我的时候最喜欢说什么吗？他最喜欢说，老子要找那帮加尔加斯坦猪猡报仇！老子要他妈的白刀子进红刀子出！老子要把加尔加斯坦人赶尽杀绝！可他只敢揍我，他只敢对着我白日梦。母亲被捅死的时候他吓得都尿裤子了！”

德尼姆看着他低下头，摊开自己的双手。

“我明明一直诅咒他死……多少次想用这双手亲自杀死他……那么可恨的一个人……”他一面说一面恶狠狠地瞅着自己的两只手，“然而为什么……为什么……”他忽然说不下去了，一个音节梗在喉咙中，吞也吞不下去，吐也吐不出来。

德尼姆把手移向他的背部，轻轻地为他拍打。

维斯忽然想起什么，把手伸进上衣口袋里，掏出一个巴掌大的扁酒壶来。“你瞧，我这个窝囊废老爹给我留下了什么？”他把酒壶拎到德尼姆鼻子跟前，“这是他最宝贝的东西，母亲从前送他的。像个贴身宝贝似的成天揣在身上，灌上最好最烈的酒，舍不得多喝。平时就靠喝些别的喝到烂醉，偶尔掏出这个喝一两口。呵呵。”他的喉间发出低低的自嘲的笑声，“我这个爹，什么也没给我留下。家烧没了，那原本也不是他的。他剩余其它什么也没有。除了给我个名字，给我一条苟且偷生的性命，其它什么也留不下。最后抱在怀里的酒瓶子都摔碎了。但却有这个，还是满的呢。呵呵，呵呵呵，哈哈哈哈！”他大笑着站起来。

“来！德尼姆！”他拍着好友的肩，“虽然我讨厌酒，但我们把它喝了吧！把我那个混账老爹留给我的唯一的东西，咱们干了！然后我维斯·波泽克从此以后和这个老爹再无瓜葛！”他没等德尼姆点头或摇头，拧开瓶盖，仰头灌下一大口，皱着脸咽下去，然后把酒壶往德尼姆怀里一推：“轮到你了！”德尼姆带半丝苦笑接过，也学他的模样仰头一口饮尽。辛辣的液体漫过唇舌，淌过喉头流进食道，从口部到胸部一股呛人的香气。他从未喝过这么浓烈的酒，于是脸庞挤得皱起来，惹得维斯哈哈大笑。

他把空瓶抛给维斯，维斯半空接住，握在手中瞅了瞅，说了句“再也用不着了”，于是远远地把它往海面上抛。银色的小瓶在血色的夕阳面前划过一道抛物线，在视线的远端消失了。

维斯的视线追随着那银色的轨迹，当最终看不见了的时候，对着刺眼的夕阳眨了眨眼睛，眼角并没有什么晶莹闪烁的东西。他鼻腔里吸了一声，低声地、仿若自言自语地宣誓：“我，绝不会像他这样窝囊地死去。”

“你不会。”德尼姆轻声地说。他两手搭上对方的肩膀，用力地按了一下。

他看见维斯嘴边挂起的表情。他一瞬以为对方要对他微笑着然后说谢谢。然而那是没有的事。维斯·波泽克要坦率地说谢谢，太阳就能从西边出来。而维斯·波泽克此刻对他说出口的，却是截然不同的话。

 

维斯背对着夕阳看着他，眼里忽然染上一层说不清的、有点儿沉的、略带忧伤的神色。他仔细地盯着德尼姆的脸，视线仿佛把他的整个面容的轮廓，从额头，到眉毛，到眼睛，到鼻梁，到两颊的棱角，到嘴唇，再到下颚，统统描摹了一遍。然后他说：“但你失去了父亲。我阻止了你去救你的父亲。我却竟然在这里跟你大谈我的父亲？我的父亲死无足惜，可你的父亲，普朗西神父他——”他苦笑一声，“你不想揍我吗，德尼姆？”

德尼姆没有动，没有回答，没有回应。他的手还按在对方的两肩之上。

“你不想哭吗，德尼姆？”维斯继续说，两眼盯着他，眼里流露出的是某种他所不太理解的情绪，“你从昨夜开始就完全没哭过。还是说，今天我不在的时候你哭了？”

德尼姆还是没有回应。他的大脑缓慢地运转，思考着自己为何要哭。昨夜的记忆开始倒流，今天的片段也断断续续地闪回。他想起哭泣的卡秋娅，想起哭泣的镇上的人们，唯独没有想起哭泣的自己。

“德尼姆，”维斯喊了他的名字，“是我阻止了你。因为我阻止了你，你没能救成你的父亲……你不想揍我吗？”

轻飘飘的一句。像一缕根本抓不住的云彩。它钻进耳朵里，钻进血管里，顺着血管泵入心脏，再从心脏泵出，运往全身。

“呐，你不想揍我吗？”维斯换了个腔调，带上惯有的嘲讽，挑衅地看着他。

德尼姆忽然间才意识到，自己握住对方肩膀的双手一直在颤抖。他的手、脚，浑身上下，五脏六腑，每一处毛孔，都无不在颤抖。但他仍然没有回应。

“呐德尼姆，你有种吗？想揍就来啊！”维斯嘶哑着嗓子冲他吼了出来，仿佛应该愤怒的是对方而不是他。

他的右手像被施了魔咒一样地抡起，朝维斯的胸口砸去。维斯笑着说“好！没错！就是这样！”那声音引诱着他，他的双手被某种不知名的力驱使着挥舞起来，他的胸口某种混沌的不知名的情绪在浑身蔓延开来。他的拳头一个个砸在对方身上。对方一半抵抗着一半挑衅着，有时皱一下眉头有时咬紧牙承受下所有。他恍惚间看见对方左臂上迸出红色的血，他一拳又直直往伤口上砸去。但是不够。还是不够。压抑了一天一夜的情绪把他的心口撑爆了，他猛一伸手，扭住对方的肩膀把他掀翻在地。他把重心压住对方身上，左手按住对方肩膀，右手撑在地面上。他不再出手，他喘着粗气，垂下头，看着维斯·波泽克挨过他拳头的脸。

“怎么？打够了？你的父亲对你来说就只有这么一点？！”维斯的语气简直是在找死。那亮闪闪地、挑衅地瞪着他的黑眼珠子更是在引火上身。这不是因为失去父亲而痛楚的错，不是因为未能救父亲而自责的错，不是因为一个小镇一夜之间烧成灰烬的错，更不是因为什么半瓶子烈酒的错。这完全，这完完全全，是那双自己找死的黑眼珠的错！德尼姆抬起右手，猛地扯开他的上衣领，低头往他的脖颈和肩胛骨交界处狠狠一口下去，咬住，不松口。

他听见一声半是疼痛半是惊愕的叫喊，他感到被他压住的身体弹跳了一下。他仿佛要按住试图逃脱的命运一般死死压住那个身体，他当然更没有松口。于是很奇妙的，他就那么压在维斯身上，发泄愤怒般地死死咬住对方的肩膀，对方本能地惊讶和抗拒了一下之后便平静下来，没有任何更多的反抗。于是两人都不动了，静静地保持着那个状态，静静地等时间做宣判。

但时间是不会说话的，更不会做什么判决。于是他缓缓地，缓缓地松开了牙。然后那一刻，一个声音，沙哑的、低沉的，纱一样划过他的耳膜。

“来吧。”那个声音说，“你想做什么，就来吧。”

 

那是他们的第一次。无论对任何一方而言都谈不上任何愉悦的一次经历。后来谁也不愿去具体回忆那一次的任何场景细节。它就是那样发生了，非常意外又完全自然的，就像大洋上忽然生成的一场飓风。

“来吧。”他抬起头直视维斯的眼睛时，对方依然这么说着，“想做什么，就做吧。”说得干脆决绝，毫无犹豫。

他又看见那双瞳孔深处的火焰。此刻那火焰宛若深渊，深红的，深黑的，交织缠绕，形成了深深的涡旋，涡旋的中心是深不见底的黑洞；黑洞的中心有什么，他并不知道。但那黑洞吸引着他，那团火焰烧到了他的身上，在他的每个毛孔里燃烧跳跃。他朝着那眼睛深处堕去。

 

“很疼吗？”他看着对方因痛苦而弓起的的背，停了下来，低声问道。

“呵……死，不了……”维斯额头上渗出了一层冷汗，却勾着嘴角硬挤出这几个字来，“帕……维尔……少爷，不会……临阵，脱逃了吧？”

这种刻意挑衅的词句对于德尼姆来说毫无作用，但驱使他的是别种的情绪。他皱了一下眉头，向里又进入了一些。他的身体并不能感受到欢愉，内心也一样。他此刻浑身血管里流动的是一种莫名的焦躁又空洞的东西，就像已经取代了落日余晖而逐渐侵蚀整片天地的暗黑的暮色。他必须做点什么。若不做点什么，他就会被这种焦躁和空洞蛀噬，一口一口地咬在皮肤上，咬在血管壁上，咬在浑身各处的肌肉和筋骨上。他要驱逐这种东西，而他唯一想要做的，就是再往里挺进一点。

他听见维斯的喉咙里发出痛苦的声音，然后是低低的喘气，和缓缓地自我放松的呼吸。“没死？”他问。“死不了……”维斯答，答话里带一股那惯有的、令人不快的挑衅。他回应了那挑衅，干脆地猛一用力，向内贯穿到底。他感受到那股紧绷的收缩力，从下腹蔓延上来爬满全身的感受，让他既不舒服，又不满足。他也感受到对方因瞬间急剧加大的疼痛而彻底僵硬起来的躯体，与其说他不知如何去安抚，不如说此刻他根本毫无安抚的心情。

然而维斯咬破了下唇强忍住十余秒，缓缓地放出气，虽然依旧喘着但却逐渐平息下呼吸；接着便睁眼盯他，嘴角弧起嘲讽的笑，说：“德尼姆……你，跟卡秋娅……做过吧？”空气瞬间冻结成冰。维斯鼻子里轻哼一声，又恶意满载地接着道：“你的姐姐，她……诱惑过……你吧？”在所有煽风点火的话中这一句无疑达到了最大的功效，他浑身的愤怒都燃烧起来，烧掉了他刻意保留的最后一抹理性的防线。他顾不得什么，想不得什么，他在两眼一抹黑的本能冲动下抽动起身体，像是在惩戒——是惩戒谁？惩戒眼前指责他的维斯·波泽克？惩戒昨夜阻止他的维斯·波泽克？惩戒始终在诱惑着他、偏又如此出言不逊的维斯·波泽克？还是惩戒什么也守护不了的自己？

汗水沾湿了他的头发，从他两鬓淌下来，从他的鼻尖滑下来，落在维斯死死咬住的嘴唇上。他看着那发白的嘴唇，把速度稍稍放缓下来，好让对方终于又能勉强喘口气。然而不知好赖的人刚喘完气偏又刻意自踩地雷：“那……不是，一个姐姐……看着自己，的，弟弟……的……眼神……”他很想跟他说“你给我闭嘴”，但是维斯·波泽克这个人，你越是让他闭嘴他就越是来劲。于是德尼姆一声不吭，对所有恶意的、挑衅的话语不予言语的反馈，只予身体的回击。

然后维斯·波泽克又开口了：“你……要报仇的吧？”

报仇？

“若是……卡秋娅……阻止你，不让你……去报仇，你……会怎样？”

阻止？

“我昨天……阻止了你……我们……太弱小……保护不了……”

弱小？

“但是……德尼姆，下次，下次……战场上……我们要强大……”

强大？

“……强大。……强大到，不会再失去谁。” 

失去谁？

“……夺回……我们的，东西……”

夺回？

“……你会去吗？”

 

他看见一片白光。

他完成最后的冲刺，把最后一丝痛苦和愤怒的火焰彻底烧干。

他平息下来，双手颤抖着捧住维斯发白的脸。

他忽然听见啪嗒啪嗒的声音。他意识到，那是自己的眼泪掉在维斯脸颊上的声响。

 

“我去。”他听见自己的声音。


	4. IV

要复仇，首先要变强。

他们的敌人很多。他们的敌人很强。他们的形势并不妙。隆威公爵的军队节节败退，加尔加斯坦人步步紧逼。北面的巴库拉姆-瓦雷利亚王国以及他们的同盟、烧毁歌利亚的罪魁祸首罗迪斯教国还在虎视眈眈。瓦尔斯塔人本来就是少数民族，他们没有什么根据地，没有什么组织，也没有什么人力——所有赢得战争所需的东西都匮乏，始终依靠着小规模的游击战进行骚扰和反击。但这样的东一枪西一炮的打法只能获得一些临时的胜利，对敌人的损伤往往不及对自身的二分之一，既重创不了敌人，也扭转不了战局。瓦尔斯塔贵族隆威公爵依靠名望和财力虽说聚集了尽可能多的兵力，一时振奋了人心，但在从胶着褪变为失利的局势变迁中，又一次令瓦尔斯塔人失去了信心。瓦尔斯塔阵线需要兵力，隆威公爵需要兵力，但比雇佣零散的游侠或佣兵，直接收编一支相对成熟的战斗队伍才是更加实际的、快速扩充兵力的方式。

“我们召集足够的人，组成一支能直接上战场的兵团，再投奔隆威公爵去。”德尼姆敲定了这样的策略。个人是弱小的，他明白这个道理。光靠他和维斯两个人，即使应招入伍踏上了战场也根本无力撼动大局。他们大约会英勇地战死，但离他们的复仇，离他们的希望，离他们想要的世界都实在太过遥远。所以他需要人，他需要力量，他需要一支属于自己的、可以同甘苦的、强大的不散的队伍。

于是歌利亚大火之后，他和维斯在整个加尔多基岛上展开了游说和招募工作。开始的工作很艰难。他们缺钱，缺武器。歌利亚镇的瓦尔斯塔中队被击溃了，但留下的武器还是可以暂时利用的。而火灾后的镇子资源匮乏，维持镇民的生活尚且困难，自然不会有多余的钱可以支援他们。庆幸的是因这场灾难为他们赢得了许多同情和愤怒的呼声，于是在教会和当地商人的帮助下，从岛上其它未受害的小镇募集了一定的钱财，作为他们战斗的储备金。再有，便是招人。在这一件事情上，维斯·波泽克几乎可以说是不能更合适的人选了——他会煽动。

没有人是天生好战的。那些他们希望招募的战士们原本可能是个农民，可能是个工匠，可能是个商人，可能是个教士；他们可能有父母，可能有兄妹，可能有妻儿，可能有恋人；他们会眷恋，会不舍，会害怕，会逃避。要这些人上战场，不煽动是不行的，不给他们战斗的激情是不行的。而战争之中最有力的激情不是别的，就是仇恨。瓦尔斯塔，这个被压迫、遭践踏的民族，从贵族到平民而尤其是平民，哪一个的心里都是有着仇恨的。把这种仇恨唤醒，让它成长起来，燃烧起来，用愤怒的情绪给他们煽风点火，用激情的宣誓把他们聚集起来，用复仇的火焰使他们心甘情愿、义无反顾地抛弃懦弱逃避的心态而投奔沙场。维斯·波泽克很能做到这一点。他或许并不是一个绝对出色的演说家，但他就是一团能点燃仇恨的愤怒的火焰；他的激情发自内心，他盯着人看的眼睛便有传播情绪的能力；对于抗争，对于追求的理想，他的热情是近乎狂热的，而狂热比起理智更容易激起人群的回应；他出身卑微，他深感底层人的痛苦煎熬，他的言语自然而然地能够精准地抓住这些人的内心——而正是这些缺乏金钱、缺乏尊严、缺乏任何保障的一无所有的人，是德尼姆想要抓住的。

德尼姆·帕维尔则绝好地扮演了一个领导者的角色。那毕竟还是一个崇尚血统、相信人命天定的年代，阶级的观念依旧根植人心。高贵的出身、姣好的容貌、优雅的谈吐、迷人的气质——这些与领袖特质并无甚关系的特质在一般人的眼中依然占据绝对的份量。德尼姆·帕维尔几乎完全符合所有这些期待。他有一头金色的柔软的头发，在阳光下熠熠发亮；他面容清秀而五官坚毅，是许多女性会为之倾倒的美男子；他性格沉静，举止稳重，话虽不多，说出来却切中要害，很有力量；他的父亲是当地声望很高的主持神父，是人们敬仰的上等人，又偏偏在这场灾难中遭遇了不幸。能在这样一位虽然年轻但却显得前程远大的领导者手下战斗，被招募的士兵们会感到放心，安定，并可以为之而骄傲。

于是，维斯·波泽克和德尼姆·帕维尔，狂热与理性，激情与智慧，他们两人可以说是配合最为完美的搭档。在他们游走于加尔多基岛上各镇招兵买马的过程中，最初遇到的阻碍也一点一点地被攻克了。

 

德尼姆最初曾试图说服维斯担任他们兵团的团长，被维斯一口拒绝了。

“像你这样的美男子，会让士兵们觉得更值得为你卖命。”维斯弧着嘴角看着他。

“被你说得我好像就是个摆设用的花瓶。”德尼姆不满地眯起了眼睛。

维斯不怀好意地笑一声，说：“花瓶也是有用的嘛。”随即又耸了耸肩膀，补上一句，“但你知道，我说的是实话。”

但德尼姆并不觉得自己的容貌有什么称得上美男子的，他侧过头盯着维斯黑色的眼睛看。维斯微蹙起眉来，问他你在看什么？他轻笑着摇摇头，没有说话。“我倒是觉得你美”——这样的赞美之词他想维斯定会觉得恶心，所以他也不说出口，只是笑笑，摇摇头，然后再笑笑。

 

那一段时间，德尼姆觉得维斯变得比以前坦率得多——无论是在公开的场合，或是两人独处的时候。或者可以说，那些日子是他们两人相互之间都最为坦率的一段时光。从奔走忙碌想办法弄钱，到四处游说招募志同道合之士；从白昼最日常最基础的战术训练，到夜里对着瓦雷利亚大陆地图研讨战略；从最初只有他们两人，到终于有了一个十多人的小团队---那些日子，在苦痛的过去和不定形的未来之间弯弯曲曲地生长，在现实的绝望和飘摇的希望的夹缝中坚持不懈地膨胀，在每一点努力、每一点进步、每一次一拍即合或每一场分歧争执之中沉积下来，在他们十七岁的年龄——最青涩、最冲动、也最充满未知数的年龄——渐渐地定形下来，凝结成一幅伸手即触的画。

德尼姆后来时常回忆起那段日子。他们练剑累了就躺在训练场的草皮上大声喘气流汗，争执得不分胜负了就到海岸边潜水憋气来争个高下；前线有喜人的战报了，就把团员们聚到一起，宣传一番演说一番鼓动一番士气；若传来的消息给人迷惘和不安，他们也不放弃，只是或许在心中的焦躁感难以驱散的时候找个无人的地方相互求索。那时的他们，心里是装着希望的。而恰恰正因种植在痛苦和不安的土壤之上，这种幼小却逐日成长的希望更显可爱和倔强。

那段日子，德尼姆还反反复复地跟维斯道歉，为自己不温柔不体贴更毫无责任感的头一次。他一而再再而三，诚心诚信，不厌其烦。但是维斯早就听烦了，拧起眉头说：“你就不能说些别的吗？”说什么别的呢？德尼姆在这一方面向来不善言辞，于是往往为难起来，下意识地又脱口而出一个“对不起”。

 

在他们的小队将启程前往本土的前一夜，他忍不住又说了。不过这次道歉却是别的缘由。

那时他们觉得自己的兵团已经成长到可以独当一面了，正在筹划着前去本土投靠效忠隆威公爵，不料一个突然的坏消息如晴天霹雳，整个局势急转直下：隆威公爵在战斗中惨遭失利，被加尔加斯坦军队捕获，正囚禁在阿尔摩里卡城中，不知什么时候就会被当众处刑。失去了领袖的瓦尔斯塔阵线面临着全面溃败的危机，加尔加斯坦人的领袖巴尔巴托斯大主教已经在宣布战争获得全面的胜利，他们将彻底掌控南瓦雷利亚的统治权。失去了投奔的目标的德尼姆一行人没有其他任何退路，只能想到唯一可能扭转局面的办法：解救公爵。当这一计划摆在桌面上向卡秋娅正式提出的时候，她愤怒而惊恐地拍着桌子站起来：“你们疯了吗？！”

对于他们的行动，卡秋娅从未真正支持过，她始终在反对。之前所有断断续续的唠叨、抱怨、哭诉、纠缠，全都没有挡住德尼姆行动的步伐。他每每耐心地安抚她，拥抱她，亲吻她，给她一切她想要而他能给的东西，说着一半真心一半违心的温柔话语。他说，“姐姐，我不会离开你的”，“我不会抛下你的”，“我所做的一切是要为父亲报仇，也是为了保护你”，“这样的乱世，我们如果随波逐流而不找一个安身立命的场所，我怎能保护你呢”，“姐姐，我会呆在你身边，你要相信我”，“姐姐，我需要你的支持”，“姐姐，我有我必须做的事情，但我的心一直是在你身边的”，“姐姐……”，“你也是我唯一的亲人呀，姐姐”……而事到如今他们真的要提刀上阵了，而且第一个任务就是这样危险的，在任何常人的眼里看来都可以说是极其鲁莽、不自量力而毫无胜算的、飞蛾扑火一般的自杀行动，卡秋娅自然再也忍受不住了。

“你们不能再这样疯狂下去！”她情绪激动，“我们根本赢不了！”

“这是我们唯一的机会！”维斯也站起来了，“这样的机会把它放过了我们就一切都白费了！”

“阿尔莫利卡城堡的防守是靠我们这么些人就可以突破的？！”卡秋娅抗议。

“你害怕了？”维斯嘲讽一句，向卡秋娅扔下一个冷冷的鄙夷的眼神后转头向德尼姆，说，“如果你也失去了勇气，那么我就一个人去。”

“战争好不容易眼看着就要结束了，生活明明可以安定下来，你们却非要去再掀起新的战争吗？”卡秋娅抢过话来。

“战争结束了？”维斯不可置信地转过头来，两眼闪着怒火对她质问道，“生活安定下来？你觉得瓦尔斯塔人的生活可以算是安定吗？！在那些猪猡的眼里，我们连蝼蚁都不如——我们活该受他们的践踏！”

“如果新的战乱又起，我们还不是一样要死？”卡秋娅强辩。

“你就愿意窝窝囊囊地死？！”维斯吼出来。

德尼姆起身拦在几乎要动起手来的两人之间。

“够了，维斯！”他低声喝道，“姐姐，你先冷静。”他又伸手拉了维斯的袖子，“维斯，我们出去说。”

但维斯甩开他，一人出了屋子。卡秋娅拦住他，一副要哭的神情看着他说：“德尼姆，你为什么就是不肯听姐姐的话呢？我知道你在想什么，但你想过我的感受吗？我不想失去你啊。父亲已经死了——这是事实，再残酷也事实。现在这世上我只剩下你这么一个亲人了，你是我唯一的弟弟啊，我怎么受得了让你再去送死？”她握住他的手，温热的温度在指尖上打颤。他知道她真的在害怕，但他心意已决，他并不能再说些别的什么了。她似乎是看出了他眼中的决绝，缓缓地松开指尖，低下头：“我知道了。对不起，我知道我说的一切都改变不了你的决定，但无论如何我求你答应我一件事情……答应我，无论如何也不要离开姐姐。”

他本以为这场争论到此可以打住，然而其实并没有。在卡秋娅的强烈坚持下，他们用“救出公爵可以获得丰厚赏金”的空头支票又拉拢了一些游荡的国外来的佣兵以壮大自己的实力——在这一点上德尼姆不得不承认卡秋娅的判断是对的；而即使在所有的作战方案都已经确定下来、启程的准备已经运作完毕、所有的团员已经打点好武器行装准备次日凌晨出发时，他还是在无意中听到了维斯和卡秋娅两人之间的激烈争执。

这两人是如何又一次争执起来的，他并不知道。他听到的时候维斯正愤怒地对卡秋娅嚷着：“你不可能永远把他当个孩子一样地护着！他早就是个能够独当一面的男人了！”“你有什么资格评价我的弟弟？！”卡秋娅尖锐地反击，“你别以为他像你一样嗜血！”“你以为我渴望战争吗？我只是不甘心屈辱地去死！”“但你是要踩在别人的尸体上的！”……他没有继续听下去，他转身走掉了，他早已经习惯放任这两人去争吵而不说什么。眼前有更重要的、关键的一战，他不能为这种无意义的事情分心。但到了那天更晚些的时候，他还是觉得心头有什么东西没放下，于是找到维斯，跟他说了句“对不起”。

维斯一脸冷漠地耸耸肩：“你为什么会在这儿？这种时候，我倒是觉得你应该去好好安抚你那位反对暴力的姐姐。”

“她一向是那样的，你也知道。”德尼姆说，“你别让她影响了你。”

“你真的打算带她去吗？”维斯问。这是他第二次认真地问这个问题。

“我不能把她一个人留在这儿。”德尼姆答。和上一回同样的回答。

维斯一脸“既然这么说那就这样吧”的表情咂了咂嘴，说：“那你真的最好去安抚安抚她。我是不希望她在战场上闹出什么来。”

“她这个分寸还是讲的，在战场上不会不听我的指挥的。”德尼姆肯定地说。

“整个任务中要总臭着那张脸也很让人受不了。你还是不要呆在这儿了。”维斯催他离开。

他是并不想离开的。他想在这里多呆一会儿。他想他还是有点儿紧张的。他想维斯也不可能完全的不紧张。一想到明天就要出发去执行他们的秘密使命了，他们需要越过海峡，穿过丛林，在不引起敌人察觉的前提下勘清阿尔莫利卡城的守备情况，然后发动一场奇袭——对于一个新生的兵团来说，这样的任务无疑是极难的、需要祈祷好运而无法确保胜利。他不知道前方等待他们的会是什么，他不知道将来还能有多少这样单纯的、独处的时光；他唯一知道的是天一亮他们就要离开这座他成长了许多年的小岛，不知何时才能回来；他也知道，他从明日起就将踏上战场，那是比他失去父亲那一夜所目睹的更加可怖的地狱，他将面对鲜血和杀戮，他将面对数不清的死亡——敌人的，或是战友的，他将冷眼看着一具具尸体，他将在尸体中倒下，或者踏着尸体前行。想到这些的时候，他不由地打了一颤。他意识到自己内心的软弱之处时，又看了维斯一眼。维斯正背对着月光看着他。

“德尼姆，”他说，“千万把你的小命给看牢了啊。”

“你也是。”他简单地应答，朝对方轻点了一下头，转身出门。回家。回到卡秋娅等他的地方。他很清楚，那里也有他不得不尽的义务。

 

奇袭是成功的。而这种成功很大程度上归功于他们的毫无名气。

瓦尔斯塔阵线的领袖被监禁，瓦尔斯塔阵线最具威胁的将领被牵制在其它战场上，瓦尔斯塔阵线名存实亡——笃信着这些的加尔加斯坦人压根不会想到忽然冒出这么一支完全没有听说过的队伍，更不会瞧得起领头的那个乳臭未干连十八岁也未满的年轻小子。阿尔摩里卡城的守备过于松懈了，守卫的士兵发现了有人偷袭之后也过于轻敌了。德尼姆等人故意在第一波进攻中隐藏了部分实力和兵力，把敌人引蛇出洞之后，暗中等待的第二波兵力——那些用高额佣金吸引而来的老练的佣兵们，忽然一齐出动，一举突破了城堡正面的防线，以破斧之势攻入城中。

一个名不见经传的小小兵团，在一夜之间攻破阿尔莫利卡城，解救了瓦尔斯塔人的最高领袖，这一胜利给德尼姆一行人带来了前所未有的荣耀和称赞，他们被热烈地冠以“英雄”的称号。但德尼姆也更加深刻地意识到，当一个兵团的领导者也好，做一个所谓的英雄也好，个人的气力、剑术或勇猛都不是最重要的，最重要的是“经营”；他需要有钱财作保障，他需要有人力作保障，他需要充分调动所有人，他也需要有效利用所有人，他需要协作，他需要纪律，他需要完美的配合，他需要大家听令于他——任何一个环节的失控都可能产生致命的影响。即使在隆威公爵热烈招待他们，并给与他们丰厚的赏金予以致谢时，他依旧沉浸在对那场战斗的回想中。他细细揣摩着其中可能发生变故的每一个细节，不禁一身冷汗。

卡秋娅或许和他抱有同样的想法，因为毕竟用承诺的佣金吸引一批强大佣兵做后盾这一想法就是她在出战前提出并坚持到底的。胜利后的她也并未露出特别的喜悦，一副平静而略带忧心的神色。这也难怪，她本来就是极力反对他卷入任何战争之中的，“英雄”的称号不但不能给予她快乐反而更会加重她的心理负担。而维斯，毫无掩饰地把所有的狂喜和得意写在脸上，反复地提及他在战斗中杀了几个士兵，怎样地骗过一个，晃过一个，把剑刃插进了一个的胸膛。他太过得意洋洋而惹得卡秋娅一脸嫌恶，冷冷地挖苦，说他“庸俗”“愚蠢”“浅薄”“毫无教养”。

德尼姆对此也是有些头疼的。他在庆功酒宴后把维斯拉到城堡后墙，说“你给我低调一点儿”，维斯血气冲天地反驳说“你是杀的人比我少丢不起脸了吧”。德尼姆一股怒气上头，揪着他的领子把他摁到冰冷的石墙上，近乎威胁地说：“我们不止是今天，我们明天、后天、大后天，可能以后不知道有多少天都要上战场，也不知道还要杀多少人！当然也会有更多的人会要我们的命！你给我听好了，把你的脾气收起来点儿，把你那该死的鲁莽收起来点儿！像你今天那样急功近利的冒失打法，你的命保不了几天！”维斯哼一声：“你看好你自己的命就够了！我能管好我自己的！”或许是酒宴上那些酒精的诱因，德尼姆此时的怒气变得难以压制。他不由分说把嘴唇堵上去，揪在领口的手掐住了脖颈，掐到对方几乎喘不过气。然后他放过他，在他耳根边低声地、强硬地丢了一句：“我不允许你死，这是命令！”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. V

他们解救了被敌人牵制的莱昂纳尔，公爵手下的最高将领。他们收复了丢失的堡垒，巩固了后防线。他们击溃了敌人的部队，俘虏了大批的敌军。他们受到公爵的奖赏，册封为瓦尔斯塔阵线正式的首席骑士团。他们平步青云。

他们感到快乐、欣喜、自豪。他们感觉离理想越来越近，离成功越来越近，离复仇的希望越来越近。但现实远比希望残酷，现实是个喜欢捉弄人的东西，现实在他们最感到意气风发的时候甩给他们一道难以应对的难题。接过这道难题的时候，德尼姆一脸错愕。而站在一旁的维斯已经忍无可忍地跳起来：“什么——！”卡秋娅伸手拽住了他，德尼姆一个眼色制止了他。维斯强忍着退后一步，但眼中怒火燃烧，嘴唇抿得毫无血色，整个人从头到脚在颤抖。

德尼姆把视线转向高高座椅上的隆威公爵，极力用最平稳不惊的语调，开口问：“公爵的意思是，让我们去和暗黑骑士团和谈？”

“是的。”公爵华丽的袍子披在身上，绣着繁复花纹的宽袖口在座椅两侧垂下，“谈判最讲究的是对等。罗迪斯教皇本人不在，我作为瓦尔斯塔的最高统帅者不方便和他们直接谈判。他们是罗迪斯教国最强的骑士团，而你们是瓦尔斯塔最强的骑士团。两个处于最高位的骑士团之间进行和谈是最为合适的。”

“公爵大人，”德尼姆强压着声带的颤抖，冷静而略带强势地说，“您应该还记得，我们是从歌利亚港镇来的吧？”

“这个，我当然记得。”公爵嘴边浮起一抹笑意。

“那您，应该更记得，一年半前的冬天，是什么人一把火把歌利亚镇烧成灰烬的吧？”德尼姆直视着隆威公爵，视线一动不动。

“呵呵。”公爵缓缓地笑起来，“我当然记得。我正是因为记得才决定让你们去的。”

“……为什么？”德尼姆把这三个字咬得清清楚楚。

“我们瓦尔斯塔人中来自歌利亚的骑士们都能为了大局、为了同罗迪斯的友好共处而忘却仇恨、尽释前嫌，这难道不更能表明我们达成和平协定的诚意吗？”公爵狡黠地眯起眼睛。

德尼姆几乎能感觉到一股寒冷刺骨的杀气。他不确定那股杀气是来自他自身还是来自站在他身旁的维斯。他警觉地再次向后者使了一个眼色，沉默了数秒，然后脸不变色地对公爵说：“公爵大人，这个任务对于我们来说并不容易接受，请您给我们一点时间认真考虑。”

“好呀——”公爵故意地拖长了尾音，“不过你们需要多长时间考虑呢？这件事情是当务之急，也不能拖太久了。”

德尼姆瞥了一眼窗外的天色，说：“今晚天黑之前。”

 

维斯不出所料地在城楼外的拐角等着他。

“你打算接受这个任务？”单刀直入的问句。

“我并没有说我要接受。”

“你如果想要反对的话当场就拒绝了！”

这并不是能够当场就拒绝的事。德尼姆心里想。这其实也不是能够拒绝的事。但他没有把这话说出来，他看着维斯，反问：“你觉得我们该拒绝吗？”

“你忘了歌利亚了吗？你忘了你的父亲了吗？”问题被抛回来。

“我没有忘。”

“那你怎么做到？敌人就在咫尺之遥，就在面前，一把剑就可以捅开他们肚皮的距离！然后你要干什么呢？伸出手去，跟他们和谈？！”

德尼姆感到自己额上有根筋跳了跳。敌人就在面前，拔出剑来何其简单，他又何尝不想？但事情并不是你想怎样就怎样。他微微地眯起眼，不让情绪外露，平静地对维斯说：“你觉得我们走到今天是为了什么？”

“什么？”

“你想要什么样的世界，维斯？”

“……”

“我们还在和加尔加斯坦人打仗。这种时候如果能和罗迪斯达成互不干涉的和平协定，对于我们是最好的保障。”

“这个刚才公爵已经说过了。”

“和暗黑骑士团的账不是不算，而是留到以后再算。”

“我不知道你为什么能这么冷静。”

“因为这是正确的判断。我们不能因为自己的仇恨不顾大局。”

“你现在的说话方式就像卡秋娅。”

这句话让德尼姆深深地皱起眉头：“哪里像卡秋娅了？”

“哪里都像！”维斯的眼睛迸出火来，“说什么正确的判断，说什么大局，一会儿你就会说出来暗黑骑士团现在是可以利用的棋子何不好好利用了。”

“我没有这么说。”

“是的，你还没有这么说。你已经打算这么做了。”

“维斯，如果你感到不愉快，这次你可以不必跟着去。”

“我不愉快。是的我非常不愉快。”维斯恶狠狠地甩着语气，“但是德尼姆，更加不愉快的不应该是你吗？你现在这么冷静、冷酷地跟我说大局？”

“你到底要我怎样！”德尼姆终于忍不住暴跳起来，他的声音颤抖起来，“你要我拒绝这个任务去激怒公爵让我们至今为止的所有努力付诸流水吗？还是你希望我假借和谈之名跟暗黑骑士团动起手来报了我们的仇跟他们同归于尽吗？你觉得这样就愉快了，就解气了吗？！你说，你真的彻彻底底真心实意希望我这么做，你就说！我照做！”

这近半年来，他很久没有这样发过脾气了。他说的是气话，是不负责任的话。他不会照做的。他也知道维斯不会说的。他只是在宣泄。面前的维斯沉默了半晌，脸色沉下来，声音也沉下来，说：“你说的都是对的。我没有什么要反对的。”说完转身就走。他瞬间又觉得胸口空荡荡的，好像方才吼出的话顺带地把什么东西从他身体里掏出去了一样；而现在维斯转身要走的动作就在把那样东西永远地从他身上取走。他下意识地伸出手去。

“维斯。”他喊对方的名字，“你不打算揍我吗？”

“揍你？”维斯略带讶异地转过头，“为什么？”

他答不上来。

“你把我当成你的什么？”维斯歪着头斜着眼睛盯着他，“为什么我要揍你？”

他的声音梗在喉咙里。

“我不是你的神父。”维斯说，“我不是你的忏悔室。我也不是你用来自我惩罚的道具。”

他捏紧了自己的拳头。

“我没有这个权力。”维斯淡淡地说了最后一句，没有任何要跟他动手的意思，也没有任何继续再说下去的意思。他转身离去。

 

后来的和谈进行的很顺利。暗黑骑士团团长兰斯洛特·塔尔塔罗斯同德尼姆握手。双方代替各自的领主表达了和平的意愿并签订了互不干涉的秘密协约。维斯还是跟着去了，站在一旁一声不吭，沉着得像一个石人。兰斯洛特把两人连同卡秋娅一起饶有兴致地挨个儿打量了一遍，恶趣味地说：“没想到歌利亚那样一个偏远的小镇，竟能养出如此杰出的青年。”

归来的途中，德尼姆始终心绪沉重。无论是卡秋娅也好维斯也好沿途都一句话不说。他觉得很烦闷。但他所做的无甚错误。回到阿尔莫利卡城的当晚，他敲开了维斯的房门。他反手锁上门，二话不说脱了衣服把维斯推倒在床上。维斯也不反抗，非常地配合，甚至比以往任何一次都配合。没有一句牢骚，没有一句嘲讽，没有一点挑衅、不满或故意激怒他的举动，只是完全的配合。并非没有了激情。激情全都在，力量全都在，毛孔里散发出的渴求也全都在，只是过于平稳，过于温驯，过于服从，以至于所有的一切显得不那么真实可靠了。他在最后的时候伏在维斯的胸口落泪，并没有哭出声，只是安静地落了几滴泪，维斯一言不发地抱着他，轻揉他的头发。而当他从他身体上离开时，德尼姆忽然感到一阵前所未有的空虚。这个静静躺着的、一声不响地、甚至都没有目送他的维斯·波泽克，他忽然感到自己抓不住了。而离开屋子，合上房门的一刻，他又问自己：究竟曾经有过抓得住的时候吗？

 

*

 

后来，德尼姆·帕维尔曾经无数次问自己，假如当年他能预知自己将失去维斯·波泽克，他是否还会执意执行巴尔玛姆萨大屠杀？他几近痛苦地发现，这个问题无论问多少遍，他所能给予的答案永远都只是一个“是”字。

因为这是正确的判断，因为这是最佳的方法，因为这是应该做而必须有人去做的事情。

 

一切的根源依然在于他们缺乏兵力。以三对七的人口比例，瓦尔斯塔人在加尔加斯坦人面前永远面临这兵力不足的状况，而这种状况又因为加尔加斯坦人长期的压迫而更加恶化。在南瓦雷利亚有这样那样的一些瓦尔斯塔人聚居区，是加尔加斯坦人为了方便管理特意建造的。他们把许多瓦尔斯塔底层人民聚集在一起，集体地奴役，集体地教育，集体地洗脑。人类的灵魂远比想象中更容易被弯折，长期受了压迫的人们轻易地习惯并服从了这种奴役，他们厌倦抗争，害怕抗争，逃避抗争，而宁可像蝼蚁一般苟且地存活。当德尼姆一行人受隆威公爵的委托来到巴尔玛姆萨镇——一个核心的瓦尔斯坦族聚居区，控制了加尔加斯坦守卫兵，试图通过演说来号召当地的瓦尔斯塔人揭竿反抗时，他们面临的恰恰是这样一种僵局。

“就算我们抗争又如何？抗争只会导致更多的流血牺牲。至少现在我们能吃饱，不用打仗。”

“今天叫解放阵线，明天又叫什么别的名头，但你们这些人都一样。我的儿子半年前参了军，他死在了战场上。你们的暴力又能怎样？能把他带回来吗？”

“请你们离开，我们不要参与你们的战争。你们注定失败的，加尔加斯坦人的力量太强大了。就算你们自以为是英雄，你们的骄傲也会向失败低头。”

……

没有理解，没有回应，没有赞同，没有欢呼。迎接他们的是一片的咒骂和嫌恶。德尼姆沉着脸，维斯则早已怒气涨满了脸。“跪着求饶的可怜虫比残暴的敌人更加可恨！”——德尼姆想起维斯经常挂在嘴边的一句话。他如今深刻体会到这句话给人割下的伤口。

而维斯已经忍不住了，他暴怒起来：“这就是你们想要的生活？！他们给你们一点住所，一点可怜兮兮的食物，把你们当牲口一样圈养起来，你们就以此为乐？！你们不想要自由吗？不想像个人一样地活着吗？你们可是瓦尔斯塔人啊！你们的自尊到哪里去了？！”他发泄着愤怒，胸口因抑制不了的情绪大幅起落。

“够了，维斯。”卡秋娅试图制止他，“你这样发怒也无济于事。”

德尼姆很惊讶自己虽然感到失望却没有异常的吃惊和愤怒，仿佛潜意识中早已隐隐有这样一种预感。“这不是一件容易的差事。”出发前隆威公爵就曾如此暗示他。既然早有此预料那么为什么还派他们来做这样几乎无谓的尝试呢？这样的一个尝试在失败之后对于士气的打击将会有不小的负面影响，为何为了这些并不能太组成战斗力的（许多是老人和妇女）瓦尔斯塔人特意做这样一次努力呢？德尼姆的没有出言劝说维斯，没有出言劝说姐姐，也没有出言劝说那些可悲又可恨的人们。他的大脑在飞速地运转，试图从前前后后所有拼图的碎片中找到一丝线索。他忽然看明白了，一切都清晰了。他觉得眼前一亮，又为这亮起的光点而感到震惊，还有些许的恐惧。

他的恐惧在几分钟之后被证实了，总骑士长莱昂纳尔带来叫他出去单独谈话，他带来了隆威公爵的密令：倘若巴尔玛姆萨的人们拒绝起义，那么假扮成加尔加斯坦士兵的模样把他们杀了，不留一个活口！

 

他懂，他彻底地懂，这个早已铺垫好的周密的预谋。变装成加尔加斯坦士兵的服装已经准备好了，埋伏着准备对付加尔加斯坦人可能援兵的分队已经由莱昂纳尔安排好了，派来担任此次任务的人不多，只有德尼姆的一部分核心成员，又让莱昂纳尔亲自来是为了确保他们这些人会忠于计划地执行。执行起来相当容易，因为这里的人大多是弱者，要杀他们根本无需几个人；同时加尔加斯坦方面必然会派来增援，到时伏兵与敌人增援军队交战，他们这边一小批变装的人趁乱将聚居区的平民全部杀尽，谁也不会意识到究竟发生了什么。等惨剧过去，只要异口同声说加尔加斯坦人发动了这场大屠杀，全世界的瓦尔斯塔人谁都会信。

如果巴尔玛姆萨的人同意起义，那么自然好；可如果他们拒绝起义，那么冒充加尔加斯坦人将其屠杀，之后在外大肆宣传敌人惨无人道，势必激起其它地区的、其它聚居区的同族人的仇恨，必然会有一大批人会被愤怒驱使，加入民族战争的洪流中来——而偏偏选取了巴尔玛姆萨，这个瓦尔斯塔人数很多，但是青壮年比例最低的聚居区作为下手点，恰恰是算准了这里的人们不会站起来反抗。用一个巴尔玛姆萨的人命，换全瓦雷利亚瓦尔斯塔人的奋起，这笔交易算起来相当能获利。

德尼姆感到脊背上蹿起一阵寒意，他一面觉得可怕，一面又不禁惊叹于隆威公爵算盘打的毒辣缜密。

“怎么样？你可以做吧？”莱昂纳尔看着他。

他默默地攥起右拳，在心中掂量了半分钟。他耳畔回响起维斯愤怒的话语声“像你们这样畜生不如地活着还不如死了干净！”他眼前闪现维斯那双圆睁的充满愤怒、不甘和强烈欲求的眼睛。他缓缓吸了一口气，问：“如果我的属下有不愿意的怎么办？”

“说服他们是你的责任。”莱昂纳尔依旧看着他，表情和姿势巍然不动，“当然，确保他们按计划执行也是你的责任。”他在“确保”二字上加上了重音，德尼姆自然听得明白这是怎么一回事。

“给我一点时间。”他说。

“你尽快。加尔加斯坦援兵不会等太久。”

 

他料到会有反抗，却没有料到反抗的人是维斯。

“你疯了吗？！”维斯像头一次看见怪物一般盯着他，“你竟然同意去做这种惨无人道的事？！这是在屠杀自己的同胞！”

“这也是不得已。”他一半本能一半机械地把莱昂纳尔跟他说过的话重复给对方听，“为了瓦尔斯塔战线的胜利，总得有些牺牲。”

“为了结果可以不择手段吗？！”维斯的怒火像头发了狂的野兽，“你们的做法和那些混账的加尔加斯坦人有什么区别！”

德尼姆试图沉静下来观察对方的表情，并在其中找到一些可以突破的缝隙：“但是这些人，你不也痛恨他们这种窝囊的生存方式吗？那么为什么不——”

“啊！是啊！”维斯一面大幅度地摇头一面狠狠瞪着他，“窝囊废是该死！所以他们就活该被你们当做棋子利用！德尼姆·帕维尔，我原本以为你是个更好的人，看来是我看错了！”

“维斯！”他想要伸手拽住他，用什么方法让他安静下来，“这种事情总要有人来做！”

但是维斯·波泽克已经一手把胸前那个象征着他们骑士团的徽章狠狠一把扯下来，摔在地面上：“我不会和你们同流合污的！我维斯·波泽克从此和你德尼姆·帕维尔就是敌人！”

他摔得非常猛，徽章砸在凸起的石块上，直接裂成了两瓣。

 

德尼姆无法回想自己当时的心情，黑暗的阴云在眼前弥漫，手中的剑不受控制地发颤。他但愿自己拥有一生的时间来说服对方，但他实际上连一分一秒都没有。

加尔加斯坦人的援兵赶来了。莱昂纳尔下令，伏兵开始截击，德尼姆的小队立刻伪装成敌兵将聚居区的平民全部抹杀，违令者格杀勿论。

违令者就在眼前，但他没有动手。违令者试图阻挡他的步伐，他简单地招架，一面绕开他，一面低声说你要么跟着干，要么快逃，否则我不杀你有人会杀你的。

混战已经开始，披上敌军颜色外衣加以伪装的士兵已经包围并闯入平民的居住区，一时间兵刃声和惨叫声连天。接着就是火。放火是大规模屠杀的最佳途径。两年前在歌利亚的惨剧如今在巴尔玛姆萨重新上演，在他们的眼前重新上演。只不过执行者变了，受害者变了，而当年一同受害、一同战斗、相互支撑、相互慰藉的两个当事人如今站在漫天而起的熊熊火光之下，兵刃相向，怒目相视——一面是痛苦的决绝，一面是决绝的痛苦。

远处交战军队的脚步往这儿靠近了。德尼姆一剑砍在维斯的剑刃上，朝他逼近，声音低哑而迫切：“西南面没有守卫，你从那儿逃！”

但莱昂纳尔的兵已经跟过来了，莱昂纳尔已经看见了维斯。

“快！”德尼姆催促。

莱昂纳尔的大剑凌空劈来。

“快走！”德尼姆嘶吼。

维斯终于认清自己一人根本无法与如此之众抗衡，他脸色一横，朝阴影处退去，在最后的一刻朝德尼姆丢出了这样一句誓言：“我一定会亲手杀了你的，我向天起誓！”

 

大火燃尽了巴尔玛姆萨。断壁残垣中横七竖八地堆叠着一具具焦黑的尸体。

“你让维斯·波泽克逃走了。”莱昂纳尔对他说。

“他一个人撼动不了大局。”德尼姆淡漠地回答，“谁会相信一个战场上的逃兵的话呢？”

莱昂纳尔沉默地思考了数秒，点点头，下令撤兵。

天明十分，一群食尸的猛禽从林中飞腾而起，用刺耳的鸣叫声划破天际。

瓦尔斯塔解放战线抗争史上最重要的一个转折点从这一个清晨开始了。

 

 


	6. VI

德尼姆花了很长时间试图寻找维斯。

他一直怀揣着一个渺小的希望，希望维斯有天能够回来。希望他只是一时地愤怒了，像他过去经常犯的那样，等到怒气过去，想到了大局，想到了瓦尔斯塔人的战争，想到了胜利和胜利之后的未来，想到了他想要的世界——那么或许他会选择回来。然而这样一个渺小的希望终究落空，维斯消失之后再也不曾出现。他才终于接受了这样一个事实：他从来也抓不住他，他从来也不曾驾驭过他，他甚至从来也不曾了解过他。

“为了你想要的世界。”他每一天对自己复述这句话。

但是你想要的世界是我所不理解的吗？德尼姆反复地叩问自己，试图寻找一个答案。你想要的世界是那么深邃复杂以至于我始终未能读懂吗？你想要的世界难道不是简简单单一目了然吗？被压迫，所以要反抗。被侵略，所以要驱逐。被禁锢，所以要解放。被凌辱，所以要自强。为了瓦尔斯塔民族不再处于这种歧视和奴役的最底端，为了瓦尔斯塔人都能用自己的双脚站起来，为了瓦尔斯坦人都能挺起胸扬起头站在自己的土地上，不再担惊受怕，不再畏缩逃避，能所向披靡，能开怀大笑，能把曾经悬在自己脖子上的斧刃砸碎，能曾经蹂躏过自己族人的肮脏的手足砍断，把那些混账的头颅砍断，把他们的狂妄嚣张付之一炬，然后再把那灰烬踩在脚下。难道不是这样吗？你的仇恨，你的愤怒，难道不是可以把眼前所有的、任何的、不可理喻的障碍统统烧光吗？

可是问题出在了哪里？是我不懂你想要的世界，还是你，维斯·波泽克你，你根本不懂这个世界本身？！

 

这个世界它就是这样啊！在现实和你的理想之间，横亘着一整个战争，一个不得不赢的战争，一个投入了多少生命、抛洒了（并每天都在继续抛洒）多少鲜红的血液、也不知道还要如此持续下去多久的战争——你要跨越它才能到达彼岸。瓦尔斯塔的力量是多么的弱，愿意投身战争的士兵是多么的少，那些惯于奴役生活而丧失了斗志的人们是多么的令人愤怒不堪——这个可怜的、窝囊的、在生存的底层跪着祈求苟延残喘而不敢拼死一搏的民族是多么需要有人给它一个巴掌，给它一顿痛打，给它一个鲜血淋漓的惨痛的教训，好让它哭着喊着愤怒着从肮脏的地面上站起来啊！而维斯，维斯·波泽克，你本就是瓦尔斯塔的怒火，你也就是那股奋力的、压不倒、折不断的想要站起来的欲望和力量啊——那在地狱的泥沼里燃烧不息的炽热而疯狂的一团火焰，那束耀眼夺目令人窒息而为之痴狂的火焰啊！

 

可你为什么临阵脱逃了呢？！

为了你那脆弱的同情心？为了你那可怜的正义感？为了自己内心想要坚守的一点点洁癖的道德心？为了自己可以不被噩梦纠缠？为了夜半醒来不至于觉得自己满手鲜血？你觉得我做错了吗？你觉得我有哪里做错了吗！

 

德尼姆每一天都在内心里声嘶地喊。

 

他站在每一处战场——绿草繁茂的深谷中，湿气透骨的湿地里，黄沙迷眼的荒原上，冷风呼啸的峭壁边，他的头巾被风吹起，他的长剑染着鲜血，他注视着最后一个敌人倒下，他面向他的士兵们举起他的剑。那鲜血就沿着沿着长剑的剑刃倒流下来，有的落在地上，有的滴在他手上，有的甩在他的衣裤上。他举着剑，对着他的士兵——那些尚沉浸在杀戮和胜利的快感之中而神采奕奕两眼放光的士兵——用他已经学会了的、并能自由掌控的、最嘶哑最狂热而最具煽动力的语调高喊：“为了巴尔玛姆萨屈死的灵魂！”

士兵们举起他们的武器，异口同声地跟着他声嘶力竭地喊：“为了巴尔玛姆萨屈死的灵魂！”

“为了瓦尔斯塔的荣光！”他把剑举得更高。

“为了瓦尔斯塔的荣光！”那无数的声音在血腥弥漫的战场上不断回响。

 

看吧，这就是这个世界的模样。巴尔玛姆萨屠杀之后，多少瓦尔斯塔的灵魂被点燃，多少瓦尔斯塔的战士从全岛各地站起来，聚集起来，拿起枪，拿起刀，拿起弓箭，拿起斧子；他们的仇恨驱动着他们的激情，他们潮水一般地从隐匿的巢穴中涌出，聚集到瓦尔斯塔解放阵线的旗帜下来；他们的愤怒转变为他们反抗的力量，他们不再害怕死，不再眷恋生，他们燃烧自己，他们毁灭敌人，他们是碾过沙场的热血沸腾的轰隆战车。

看啊！这才是你所希冀的力量，这才是你所深爱的瓦尔斯塔人民，这才是通往你所想要的世界的唯一的路途！我做错了吗？我有做错了什么吗！

 

可是你却逃了。

逃跑能给你带来什么？能给我们带来什么？又能给瓦尔斯塔人带来什么？！你逃跑了。你背叛了军令逃跑了。你看着我屠杀了他们而你无力拯救，你逃跑了。你两手空空，你无依无靠，你无力再为这场战争做点什么。倘若我也逃跑了，我又能怎样？我也只能看着莱昂纳尔执行公爵的密令将那些人屠杀，而我们将两手空空，再也无力去赢得这场本也属于我们的战争。倘若连莱昂纳尔大人也逃跑了，那么还有别的人呢。世界不会因为一个你一个我而停转，世界不会因为你的一点点微不足道的道德观和正义感而改变形状。你想要得到你希望的世界，那么先必须顺应这个世界本身的模样。你的逃跑，你的懦弱，你的不肯面对现实状况，只会把战争的时限更加地拖长，只会延缓我们迈向胜利的步伐，只会因此无谓地增加痛苦，增加牺牲，增加死亡。所以，我做错了吗？我究竟有做错了什么吗！

维斯啊，维斯·波泽克啊，无论你将怎样地恨我，怎样地唾弃我，怎样地蔑视我的手段，又怎样地想要用你的双手亲自勒死我，或用你那把剑狠狠地插入我的身体，刺穿我的心脏，但这是我能做的，我要做的，我想做的，我必须做的——无论你情愿或不情愿，无论你原谅或不原谅，我都要给你的，我都要为你去赢取的，那样一个，你所想要的世界。

 

就算那个“你”已经不在身旁。

 

*

 

被煽动起来的瓦尔斯塔力量势如破竹。有许多瓦尔斯塔战士们投奔到隆威公爵的旗下，也有那么一部分人选择直接投奔德尼姆·帕维尔——这个年轻有为、英俊勇敢、前途无量的瓦尔斯塔解放阵线第一骑士团的团长。德尼姆的队伍日益壮大，金钱和物资的来源日益丰富，士气日益高昂，胜仗一仗接着一仗。

他们向西跨过佐德湿地，穿过利·布姆水道，控制了港镇阿仕顿和巴尔玛姆萨镇，扼住了瓦雷利亚大陆西南角的海路交通要道；他们向南踏过泰恩茂斯丘陵，跨过库力扎罗镇，攻下了夸得利砦，掐死了瓦雷利亚大陆南端最重要的军事要塞；他们又向东进入戈蓬紮平原，在此转向北方，朝古都莱姆长驱直入。从未有过如此马不停蹄的胜利，瓦尔斯塔解放阵线的力量已经攫住了大陆南部绝大部分地区，终于熬到了可以蓄势对宿敌加尔加斯坦发动最后进攻的时机。

对于德尼姆·帕维尔而言，这足足两年的时间里，有多少场战斗，有多少次胜利的欢呼，有多少次喜悦的盛宴，就有多少次盛宴之后的空洞、寂寞和无法填补的虚无。

 

杀戮最能把身体里那隐藏的躁动的渴求激发起来。赢得胜利时那种居高临下的快感更将这种渴求推至堤坝的闸口，叫嚣着要宣泄爆发。多少个战斗结束的夜晚，他站在卡秋娅的面前，任她用亲吻洒满他的脸颊，他的唇角，他的鼻尖，他的脖颈，他的胸膛；任她褪去双方的衣物，把勃然而丑陋的欲望在月光下展露无遗；任她用手，用口，或用她女性身体灼热柔软的部位把他颤动的原始兽性包裹起来，任她摩挲，任她吞吐，任她引诱，任她助长，任她捣碎所有理智和道德的虚伪假面，任她在他身下扭动肢体，任她呻吟抓咬，任她展露最妖魅蛊惑而最不堪入目的一面。然后他会释放在她的身上，不在她身体里，也不在她口中，而在她身上，自己睁眼能清清楚楚看到的地方——自己最丑陋、肮脏而卑劣的东西。卡秋娅会喊着他的名字，一面吻着他一面说着我爱你，你是我唯一的弟弟。他也会回吻她，并温柔地说我也爱你，姐姐。再然后，他会推开她，起身，穿好衣服，走出去。走到一个安静无人的地方，开始呕吐。

十五岁的时候，姐姐第一次要求他这么做；做完之后，他就在姐姐看不见的地方呕吐了。他把当天吃过的所有食物都吐干了，把胃液吐干了，把胆汁也吐了出来。后来他小心翼翼地尽量避开姐姐这样的劝诱。那是对他而言很可怖的事情。有快感而可怖。正因为有快感所以分外可怖。他想要抗拒然而无法抗拒。但是如今，巴尔玛姆萨屠杀之后的这么两年，他不但没有回避，反而有时亲自找上门去。其实，只要他希望的话，他可以占有很多女人。那些慕名而来的战士中的女骑士们，那些被他征服解放的村庄城镇中的普通女性们，没有人不爱他的英俊外表和温柔笑颜。但他不想惹上麻烦。即使他厌恶着和姐姐这样的关系，但还是亲自找上门去——虽然那结果只会更大程度地加深他的厌恶。

现在他又在呕吐。已经把能吐的东西吐光了，可是想要吐的感受仍旧不停。吐的时候他感到浑身无力，大脑眩晕。眩晕的时候，有些平时他看不见的场景像照片般地在脑海中闪现：一只断了的手臂，一个焦黑的头颅，一座倾塌的墙垛，一把粉碎的弓箭……有时候他看见自己拿着剑砍下某个躯体的一部分，他并不知道那是什么，也并不知道那属于谁；有时候他看见火焰，火焰烧着了眼前的一切，烧出了难闻的恶臭，充斥了他的呼吸道；有时候他回到十五岁那天，他骑在姐姐的身上，在那个他根本不该在的地方抽动他的身体……他半蹲着继续呕吐。他的呕吐比起最初的时候拖延得更长了。最初的时候他也并不会看见这些影像。但是现在，他每一次呕吐时，这些幽灵一样的影像都会伴随着姐姐的样子一齐来纠缠他。他得把它们全都吐掉。

一个士兵发现了他，很是担心地问：“团长您还好吧？”

他起身，抹了抹嘴角，微笑着说：“没事，只是喝多了点。你们都知道，我酒量不太好。”

他挥挥手，示意你忙你的，我呆会儿就好。士兵敬了个礼离开了。他缓过最后一口气，离开那地方，回到自己的营房里，去睡觉。

好在他从来不做噩梦。从来没有什么东西会在睡梦中侵袭他。他什么也梦不见。所以，当他做过了，吐过了，然后睡着了，就可以坦然地一觉睡到天亮。天亮醒来之后，仿若什么也没有发生过的，继续他新一天的任务。

 

他的这种冷酷有时候会不经意地刻在他的脸上，在同卡秋娅做爱的时候尤其。冷酷会混杂着嫌恶使他的面容变得扭曲。他自己并不能看见，但是他的姐姐能。有一次卡秋娅痛心疾首地问：“德尼姆，呐，德尼姆，你为什么这样一副表情？这个可恨的战争究竟对你做了什么，将你变成这个模样？呐，我的德尼姆，告诉我，告诉姐姐，从前我那个可爱的弟弟到哪儿去了？”

“从前那个可爱的弟弟”？

他不知道她在说什么，他不知道她指的是什么，他更从不认为自己“可爱”过，他也不认为关战争什么事。卡秋娅所说的什么“从前的德尼姆”大概或许从来就不曾存在过。

 

他在简陋的床上睡着。

他睡得很沉。

一夜无梦。

 

*

 

侦察兵来报告情况的时候，他已经完成了当日例行的晨练。汗珠还凝结在两鬓上，裸露的刀尖映着朝阳的红光。

“有什么情况？”他问。

“报告团长！”小兵肃穆地敬了个礼，便开始汇报。

巴库拉姆-瓦雷利亚王国不出所料已经有所行动了。南瓦雷利亚加尔加斯坦和瓦尔斯塔两个民族争夺控制权的战争已经大大削弱了双方的力量储备，蓄谋已久虎视眈眈的巴库拉姆实质控权者布兰塔·摩恩看准了这一时机，联合罗迪斯教国开始对南瓦雷利亚出兵。原本和暗黑骑士团签订的互不干涉协议到此彻底撕毁，一场两个民族的内战在其中后期遇上了垂涎已久的外敌，战场上的敌人又多了一个。

不止一个。

小兵说探听到新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟的部队在古都莱姆附近出现。

“新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟？”

“是的，团长。”

他把剑收入鞘中，微微眯起了眼。

 

新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟，这个阵营他听说过，而且最近半年听说得尤为多。它是一个自发的游击性质的民间武装团体，主要由瓦尔斯塔的中下层组成；但之所以称为“同盟”，是因为它并不限制一定必须是瓦尔斯塔族的人。南瓦雷利亚仍旧有一些其它的少数民族，同样在过去受着加尔加斯坦和巴库拉姆的欺凌。“同盟”对这些人是欢迎的。不仅如此，对于那些厌恶加尔加斯坦高压统治、试图改变现状的、有着加尔加斯坦血统的有志者，“同盟”也是接纳的。“同盟”的主要目标，是打破现有的加尔加斯坦统治，破除所有的民族歧视和压迫。但他们在反对加尔加斯坦领导层的同时，也反对着瓦尔斯塔阵线的最高领袖——隆威公爵。

隆威公爵并不是为瓦尔斯塔人民而战！他们这样声称。隆威公爵是利用了瓦尔斯塔人民的力量，企图建立一个属于自己的王国。他们这样指控。隆威公爵，是巴尔玛姆萨大屠杀背后的真实黑幕！

半年前起这样的说法开始在南瓦雷利亚各地的民间暗暗地传开，也传进了隆威公爵直属的部队里，新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟这样一个长期以来始终保持隐秘行动组织渐渐浮出水面。但是他们仍旧格外小心，既不暴露组织的根据地，也不泄露其实力的具体信息。他们藏在暗中默默发展力量，一面瞩目着战局一面向隆威公爵的下属势力进行渗透。他们大约是觉得可以开始出击了，于是以巴尔玛姆萨屠杀事件为控诉的核心，在瓦尔斯塔民族内部将斗争的矛头指向这位高高在上的贵族。但半年前，关于这个新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟的流言也一直只限于名字，他们从未插手过任何具体战役，也难以捉捕到他们军队的实际行踪。

但是现在，终于出现了啊。

 

“我们的计划需要更改吗？”有将士问。

“不需要。”德尼姆说，“不能因为一个小小的民间武装就改变计划。”

“遇到了他们该怎么办？”

“尽量避免冲突。”德尼姆说，“现在的目标是加尔加斯坦和巴库拉姆人，我们没有多余的精力可以分散。这个同盟毕竟是可以拉拢的力量。”

“可是公爵……”有人欲言又止。

“公爵那边我去应付。”德尼姆答道。

 

隆威公爵的阵营里，早已出现了裂缝。聪明如德尼姆不可能觉察不到此事。一方面自然是新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟从外部施与的压力，另一方面则是隆威公爵自身——因为急于求成，在战术上过于冒进，不听从将领的意见而两次指挥失误而致折损兵力；虽然最后是补救回来了，但在军队的上层里也出现了动摇，有部分武装开始陆续地离开隆威公爵的领导而自立。

“这样下去，整个阵线就要完蛋的。”三天前秘密前来莱姆同他会面的总骑士莱昂纳尔这么对他说，“隆威公爵已经听不进任何建议。他被眼前的胜利和他自己的傲慢吞没了。他已经无法再承担起领袖的职责。”

德尼姆平静地沉默着，等待着这位骑士长大人把心里的话吐出来。

“瓦尔斯塔人需要一个新的领袖。”莱昂纳尔义正辞严地说，“而你就是最好的人选。你年轻，有成就，你赢得了大家的信任和热爱，瓦尔斯塔需要你这样的领袖。”

德尼姆继续平静地沉默着，并不着急给予一个答复。

“德尼姆，现在的解放阵线从根上开始烂了。人们不爱戴隆威公爵，每天都有人在离开。若是如此下去，我们很快就要迎来灭亡。我们不能这样坐以待毙，不能让这么多年的努力付诸流水，而且，更不能让巴尔玛姆萨的人们白白地牺牲。”莱昂纳尔凝视着他，“你不这么认为吗？”

“阁下希望我做什么？”德尼姆静静地问。

莱昂纳尔露出了很薄的一层微笑，他轻轻点了点头：“巴库拉姆的军队很快就会打到这里，现在的情形死守莱姆并没有意义。我先回阿尔莫利卡城，你两天后准备撤离，我在城里接应你。”

 

卡秋娅认为他疯了。卡秋娅认为他和莱昂纳尔都疯了。

“你们要谋杀隆威公爵然后取而代之？”她对他怒吼，“你要去领导整个瓦尔斯塔？！你什么时候要成为一个民族的领袖了！又有什么人会接受一个谋杀了自己所效忠之人的人来当自己的领袖了？德尼姆，求你，别这样做！你会害死你自己！”

他安抚她。他的内心平静。

他已经预料到会有这么一天。他甚至预料到此时，或是别的什么时机，莱昂纳尔一定会来找他说出类似的话。他知道自己该怎么去做。怎么做得完美。做得无懈可击。

你有一个你所想要的世界，你得首先知道如何去得到它。

 

那天夜里，他们的部队从古都莱姆撤离，准备朝阿尔莫利卡城进发。在古城并不宽敞的石砌的街道上，他们遭遇了新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟。对方是一个小队，兵力和他们相当。

夜色很浓，还下着小雨。长着青苔的石头路面有些湿滑。隔着夜色和雨帘，对方将领的面孔他一时辨不清，只看得出是一个为首执剑的青年和一个拿弓的女性。他们占据在高地，许多的弓箭手从楼房顶层探出头来，将武器对向他们。

“德尼姆·帕维尔，”他听见那个青年的声音说，“没想到我们竟然以这样的方式重逢。”

他的心跳漏了半拍。他的视线穿越雨雾努力向前方望去。

他克制住自己声音中的任何情绪，对他的部下们下达了他从未下达过的指令：

迎战，但不许杀任何一人！

只要压制住对方，但为首的那个男人谁也别动，交由他来处理。

 

 

 


	7. VII

战斗开始不久，德尼姆便觉察到敌对阵营中的不协调。一部分士兵——主要是弓箭手，在蓄力朝他们发起攻击，然而另一部分的士兵却仿佛有一万个不情愿地，打得犹犹豫豫。看起来像首领的那位女弓箭手——她举着一把非常巨大的弓箭，看起来更像是男人用的，从高处朝他们狙击。她高声喊着：“德尼姆·帕维尔！你这个巴尔玛姆萨的刽子手，隆威公爵的走狗！今天你就在此替那些人偿命！”

深夜，有风。在这片废弃的古城居民区里，除了手举的火把能够照亮的地方四周一片黑暗。这大概给地形上处于劣势的他们些许保护的作用。那些弓箭手放出的箭，有些擦过他们的头顶，有些擦过他们的肩膀，他们用刀剑档掉一些，用步伐躲开一些。他们必须往高处走，突破这层箭羽组成的网，绕到敌人的身后，才能把他们掣制住。倘若敌人的剑士们攻击得比现在更猛烈些，那么这一战他们将会打得非常艰难，然而那些剑士们却在一味地防卫。德尼姆从隐蔽处观察了一下敌人兵力分布，对士兵们布置下去：分三组，一组正面牵制，另两组从侧面古旧民宅旁陡峭的石阶两路包抄上去。

对方的女弓箭手首领依旧在高喊，声音里充满了愤怒：“德尼姆·帕维尔！你不要躲起来！自己干出的事情就自己担起责任来，我不会饶过你！”他握紧了手里的剑，从一幢房屋屋檐的阴影下小步挪移，半凭着声音的来源绕到房屋的后方，试图在敌人队伍中找个空隙。在他前进的时候，他听见了另一个声音。那个声音焦急地吼着：“阿萝赛尔！你给我住手！跟他们作战毫无意义！”这声音同他记忆中的有些不同的，变得更低沉，更饱满，其中的愤怒也不像过去那般尖锐和辛辣，但愤怒还是愤怒，急躁的情绪也同当年别无二致。“现在不是内斗的时候！”那声音继续吼道。“别拦我！”那位称为阿萝赛尔的女性激烈地反驳，“我要替我的哥哥报仇！”“冷静点，阿萝赛尔！杀了他没有好处，只会削弱我们的力量！真正的敌人在别处！”

他不想杀我。德尼姆看准时机跳过一条小巷的时候这么想。没有人发现他，他正悄悄接近敌人的首领。

“你可以无所谓，但我不能忘记仇恨！”女人的声音更加尖锐起来。

“我们的敌人是隆威！”维斯的声音压过她，“他只是个傀儡，你真正的仇人在阿尔莫利卡城！”

他在替我辩护，德尼姆想。他贴着湿冷的墙面向上攀爬。

“别拦着我，维斯！你要是拦着我我连你一起杀了！”女人的声音越发地近了。

“阿萝赛尔，快叫你的人退下！这种时候自相残杀毫无意义！”

他还把我当做伙伴？德尼姆想。但是为什么……？既然如此，为什么不回来？

他跳过第二条小巷。他的身影被敌人某个士兵手中的火把照亮。头顶上方某个小楼的屋顶，阿萝赛尔发现了他。她以惊人的速度拈了一枝箭搭上弓弦。德尼姆降低重心开始小跑，心想着能否躲得过。“嗖”的一声，极响的放箭声，但声响里混入了杂音。那羽箭朝他飞来，但丧失了准心。他侧了个身挥剑挡掉，举头一看屋顶那两个人影，显然是发生了争执。

他出手救了我？德尼姆想。他是为什么？他说过要杀我的。他理解了吗？他原谅了吗？他会原谅吗？

他看准时机跑过最后一道小巷。他吹响了一声口哨。听到哨声的同伴们依据约定从包抄的两侧同时开始进攻。他们率先制服了几个举着火把的士兵。在这样的雨夜，剥夺了视线之后那些远程的弓兵就几乎无法发挥作用。德尼姆飞速跑上最后十几级台阶，他没有去理会那个叫做阿萝赛尔的女性，他凭着自己良好的夜视能力，追着维斯向后撤退的身影。

“阿萝赛尔！”维斯在焦躁地喊，“这个该死的女人！快叫你的人撤退，这战况对我们不利！”

那声音离他很近，同一幢屋子两侧的墙。非常容易判断的方向。他用最轻的脚步最快地行走。他要找到他。他找了那么久。

“阿萝赛尔！”维斯还在喊，“我说撤退！”

暴躁还是你最大的弱点。德尼姆一面想着，一面跃出最后几步。他的气息让维斯惊觉地转身，两柄剑在夜色里交锋，刃与刃撞出的光刹那映出两人的脸。

 

他变模样了。德尼姆想。头发剪得短了，额前的头发短短地竖起来，比以前精神了，少了些孩子气，多了点刚毅。似乎更消瘦了，脸上的棱角分明起来，线条冷峻起来，颧骨显得凸起来，眼窝上方的额骨也看起来更高了。表情是紧紧绷住的，一副不高兴的样子，眸子是亮的，燃着的是愤怒，和以往一样的、几乎不变的愤怒，但多了那么一些无形的克制和冷静——就好像一头上了枷锁的野兽，被鞭挞过，被打了针剂，被关进笼子，被磨掉利爪，一时半会儿地将杀气掩息下来；并不是没了，只是在黑暗蛰伏，带着警觉地、小心翼翼地向外试探。但野兽终究还是野兽，野兽的理性终究拦不住焦躁易怒的本性。所以在刀刃相交的一刻，那迎面而来的力度下有一道不易察觉的空隙。

“没想到传闻中的新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟，竟然是你啊，维斯。”德尼姆的语气倒是装得轻描淡写，“你过得好吗？”

“这种无聊的客套就算了吧，德尼姆！”维斯的另一只手挥起另一把刀劈来，“叫你的人退下！我们之间打起仗来毫无意义！”

“我的人？”德尼姆侧了个身轻易化解，“我的人退下了就成了你的人的靶子了。”

“你让你的人先停止进攻，我会让我的人退下。”维斯说着和解的话，手中的武器却没有停下。

“可你的那位搭档似乎非常的不乐意。在你和敌人和谈之前，先学会管好自己的人吧！”德尼姆冷笑一声，“但你怎么了？不是要取我的性命的吗？”

他把疑问抛出去。他想知道为什么。如果不想要他的命，为什么失踪了两年从来不曾给他一点消息。就那样消失了，蒸发了，好像沙漠里的一滴水，蒸发了之后了无踪迹。

“我不打算取你的性命。你是隆威的走狗没错，当年你当了他的刽子手，你的双手沾满了鲜血。但杀你没有意义。”维斯挥着剑，靠着墙往阴影里退。他虽然每一招都在朝德尼姆进攻，但每一招都毫无杀气。手腕上力度倒是有的，但过于节制，简直仅是为了演习而使出的劲儿。

他真的不想杀我。德尼姆想。

“你觉得我可以原谅？”他又问。

“这和原谅没有关系！”维斯低吼着，“我们的敌人是隆威！他是一切的幕后黑手！他策划了屠杀，他为了自己的私欲！他命令了你，他操纵了你，他利用了你！你虽然可恨，但也只是他手心里跳舞的人偶而已。杀你没有任何意义！”

他在为我辩解。德尼姆又想。他在为我解脱。

“那么你原谅了我？”他再次地问。

“我没有原谅你！”维斯的声音愤怒起来，“但是我不打算杀你！”

他为我解脱，但他不原谅我。德尼姆继续想。

他忽然觉得厌恶起来，失望起来，不满起来。他猛力地挥起剑来，凛冽地刺向对方，对方假惺惺而不肯用上全力的招架令他生气起来。为什么不认真回击？为什么不坚持地想要取我性命？为什么把恨意收敛起来了？为什么每句话都在替我辩解——这种我根本不需要的东西？！为什么不好好地冲我来啊？把你的仇恨和愤怒全都冲我甩出来啊？偏偏要这么一副非敌非友、不远不近、爱恨全无、那么客观冷静的态度！难道你的獠牙就这么被拔掉了吗？难道那一场屠杀那一夜大火把你的灵魂也烧掉了吗？难道你就可以毫不在意地形同陌路吗？他自己开始焦躁起来，仿佛原本生长于对方体内的愤怒转移到了他的身体里。他愤愤地吼出来：“好一套说辞！可你有什么资格说？你这个从战场上逃跑了的、胆小怯懦的逃兵！”

他朝对方挥出一击，剑气撕裂夜幕，甩出一串雨珠。雨珠砸在古宅的墙上，发出啪啪的响声。维斯没能完全格挡住。因还击而稍稍减弱力道的刀锋划过维斯的左肩，扯破了布料，割开皮肉，溅出一些红的血来。

“我？逃兵？！”维斯怒目瞪起，“逃跑的人是我吗！”

“你逃了！你从现实面前逃了！”德尼姆又向前挥舞一刀。既然对方不肯使出全力，那么他只有把对方逼上死路。温温吞吞的对峙解决不了问题。

“逃跑的人是你吧！你从自己的良心面前逃走了！从基本的人性和准则面前逃走了！也从我们的初衷前逃走了！你被权力的野心蒙蔽了眼睛吗？！”维斯真的被激怒了。他不再说什么退兵，他开始反击。

“我不想要什么权力！”德尼姆说，“但逃避现实赢不了战争！”

“够了，我不想听你的诡辩！”维斯已被逼到了墙边。他的手臂受了点伤，再加上最初出手得不情不愿，气势上被压制住。德尼姆打飞了他左手的刀，拧住他的右手，又把自己的刀刃架上了他的脖子。

“那你想听什么？”德尼姆在很近的距离盯着他。那双眼睛他多久不曾注视过。那双眼睛，即使在四周漆黑无比的黑夜里照样能乌黑得漆漆发亮。

“巴库拉姆已经出兵，加尔加斯坦还位剿灭，反抗隆威的人大有其是——我们不会饶过他，你们内部的人也在反对他——你觉得，你们那个内底里马上就要支离破碎的解放战线……能够经得起下一轮的攻击吗？”维斯被他用剑指着，不抗拒也不反击，只是朝他抛出客观事实的问句——这简直不像他了。太冷静。就算脸上肌肉紧绷着，眉头拧成了结的，眼里冒着愤怒的火花，但是——太冷静了，而且太正确了。

维斯·波泽克，他看得清清楚楚，隆威公爵领导下的那个解放战线内部重重的问题，虽然被表面的平和与胜利掩盖，但已经到了再压上一个石块就随时会断的地步。维斯·波泽克同他，同莱昂纳尔，都一样看清了。自然，战线内部逐渐出现的裂隙也少不了是他们这个所谓新解放同盟干的好事。所以这两年他在做这些事吗？放弃了正面的鲁莽的复仇而开始暗地里运作这些事吗？他，就是新·瓦尔斯塔解放同盟的真正领导人吗？一连串的疑问闪过德尼姆的脑海，他不由地松了手心的力度。这让他很意外，也让他有点感慨。他以为他就是个热血澎湃、冲动而鲁莽的青年，爱憎分明，狂热而危险。他忽然才发现自己对维斯·波泽克的了解实在太少了，太少了，连冰山的一角都不曾到。他脚心一阵软，心里也一阵软。他眉头闪动了一下，嘴角闪动了一下，欲言又止。他该说什么？现在双方还在战斗中，他能说什么？

“我会想办法。”他简洁地说。几乎毫无信息量的一句。也几乎满载了信息量的一句。

他缓缓地放下架在对方脖子上的剑。

 

兵刃交战的声音从四周传来。双方的队伍还在战斗。奇妙的是，唯独双方的两个首领面对面，静默地站着，平稳而冷淡。他们都不说话了，都不攻击了，都在侧耳聆听。他们都在等一个信号。而那个信号很快地来了。

远处传来很重的马蹄声，以及很重的盔甲踏在石面上的声音，还有军号声。

“来了。巴库拉姆的军队来了。”

“是暗黑骑士团带的兵。”

他们共同的敌人如他们所预料地赶到。但现在并不是迎击的时候，现在他们的力量还不足以抵挡那个强劲而凶猛的敌人。他们还需要积蓄，积蓄更多的力量。

“停战！”“撤退！”双方同时下达了命令。新解放同盟的阿萝赛尔就算不甘心也得暂时放弃，何况她本人也在战斗中负了伤。她愤愤地带领属下撤退。而双方的领导者，德尼姆·帕维尔与维斯·波泽克，这对擦肩而过的昔日的战友、伙伴、恋人，各自收起了剑，隔着依旧不停的细雨互相看了一眼。

“下次见面又不知是在什么战场上了。”维斯淡淡地说。

“在那之前，别死。”德尼姆看着他。他并不能说出“回来”的语句。

“你也是。”维斯回敬了他，抽身离去。

 

德尼姆集结了他的人马，从莱姆的南城向外撤离。借着夜色的掩护离开了这座古都，又马不停蹄地连夜穿越了戈蓬紮平原，朝着阿尔莫利卡城进发。

“我会想办法。”他对维斯是这么说的。

这是他的承诺，也或许不是。

但他说的是实话。

他说到就要去做到，无论那是怎样的办法。

 

 


	8. VIII

每一天都有人死去。站着死的，跪着死的，躺着死的。

瓦雷利亚的战火烧了十余年了，死神的铁蹄从来没有离开过这片土地，反而每一日每一日越发踩踏得更重。十几年前“霸王”多尔加鲁亚去世，北部动乱，菲拉哈教开始内斗。到了布兰塔·摩恩上台，巴库拉姆-瓦雷利亚王国独立，南北分裂，大家以为战争结束了。结果南部的加尔加斯坦人为了争取控制权，又展开了大规模的对瓦尔斯塔人的清洗式战争。瓦尔斯塔的隆威公爵率兵反击，双方胶着地打了好多年，眼看着隆威被抓起来了，瓦尔斯塔就要败了，大家又以为战争要结束了。结果半路杀出个德尼姆，救了隆威，瓦尔斯塔重振旗鼓，大肆反扑，战火再燃，这么又过了好几年，把加尔加斯坦人逼到了悬崖上。大家想，战争要结束了吗？没有人这么天真了。战争已经成了生活的主流，死亡就是家常便饭，一个打败了另一个，还会有别的再来。你看这不就是吗？沉寂了好几年暗中观望的巴库拉姆又来了，顺带捎上了北边强国罗迪斯的骑士团。螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，战争的火种就像一圈套一圈的链子一样，怎么扯也扯不断。人们已经不期待和平了，年轻的一代连和平的长相都没见着过，更摸不着，还能怎样期待？期待不过是空中楼阁式的妄想。战争就像个传染病似的蔓延在瓦雷利亚大陆上，死亡则是它结下的痂，从初期的一点一点，转变成一片一片，直到放眼望去遍地皆伤。

德尼姆也没有见过什么真正的和平，他和死亡的渊源远比和平深。他看过了很多人死，他也亲手杀过很多人，他和死亡就像个并不熟识但却几乎天天碰面的老伙计，然而此刻，这位老伙计正用手指着他。

 

他坐到了地下。莱昂纳尔·雷西·利蒙的长剑剑锋指着他的喉咙。只差那么半厘米，悬在那里。他屏住气息，心想自己就要在这里终结了吗？终于要像那过去离开了的无数人一样，在这一刻握住死神的手，随他带走了吗？

他的心在抗拒这个审判。他还没有完结。他还有要做的事情，要兑现的承诺。他要的东西，并不是可以交托给眼前拿剑指着他的这个人的——虽然这个人和他很像，但这个人终究和他不同。莱昂纳尔·雷西·利蒙不是德尼姆·帕维尔。就算他们两人在想同样的事情，在朝着同样的方向行进，但莱昂纳尔·雷西·利蒙不可能代替德尼姆·帕维尔。德尼姆·帕维尔要的东西，得要握在自己手中。

姐姐的尖叫似乎隔着很厚的壁传来，喊的是什么他听不清。听不清也罢，无非也就是让他别死、别走、别离开的话。他不听都知道。但是他不会死的，现在还不会。他撑在地上的右手往身后悄悄地挪动，想去够那支别在后腰上的匕首。他很少用匕首。不是很少，是几乎没有用过。战场上用不着。匕首不是用来正面对付敌人的，它是用来暗杀，或对付身边的人的。

——身边的人，曾经身边的人。莱昂纳尔对他很好，看重他，提拔他，教导他，给了他无数机会，甚至可以说给了他现在的地位。莱昂纳尔了解他，明白他的长处和短处，也看透了他，正如他反过来同样看透了莱昂纳尔一样。他们太像。正因如此，他们在这里对决。

莱昂纳尔曾对他说：“德尼姆，我在你身上仿佛看到了过去的自己。”但德尼姆没有回答，他心里想的是：“但我在你身上看到的肯定不是自己的未来。”

这时候莱昂纳尔又说：“德尼姆，真是可惜。但是你死了比起活着要有用得多。”德尼姆还是没有回答，他盯着对方的脸，正计算着对方挥剑的时机、方向和速度。他的指尖够着匕首了。他马上可以拔出来，以对方自以为胜券在握的那一点虚妄的陶醉为掩护，就那么刺过去。很近的距离，那匕首刀身挺长，很锋利，可以一刀毙命。那是父亲给他的礼物，他和卡秋娅，一人一柄。他经常打磨，不曾用过。那匕首他不会随意用，不会用在打猎时捕获的野兽身上，也不会用在战场的敌兵身上。只有关乎抉择的时刻他才会用，也只有配得起的对象才会用。莱昂纳尔就是这样一个。

 

从古都莱姆折返后，他们几乎一路毫无阻挡地攻入了阿尔莫利卡城中。他派手下的士兵去接管整座城的防守，自己径直踏入城堡高处隆威公爵所应在之处。等着他的是莱昂纳尔。“公爵呢？”他问。“公爵已经不存在了。”对方答。干净利落。然后对方紧接着更干净利落地朝他挥起了剑：“下面轮到你了。”

莱昂纳尔的出手比他预料得要快，虽然他也早已握着自己的剑临阵以待。不愧是老辣的莱昂纳尔，应下第一招的时候德尼姆心里这么赞叹。一对一较量的时候，双方拼的是技巧、力量、经验，还有决心。双方技巧不相上下，年轻的德尼姆力量占优，老道的莱昂纳尔经验补足，那么剩下的便是决心的较量了。得有一只替罪羊。必须有一只替罪羊。剩下的那一个就可以踩在替罪羊的尸体上大谈忠贞和道义，可以扮演一个正人君子，可以一呼百应。他们都懂，因此也都懂必须死一个。谁也不想自己死。谁也没有自虐或自我奉献的倾向。莱昂纳尔想着我比你阅历丰富，我懂这世界，我懂穿行这阴暗纹理之间的各种门路，我是最合适的继任者。德尼姆想我比你年轻，我比你有活力有魄力，你的使命已经完成，这世界需要一个更新鲜有力的领导者，他们需要可以崇拜的领袖，而不需要你那已渐枯朽老化的思想。两人都想着真是可惜啊一定要杀你，两人都刀刃无情步步要逼对方于死地。

 

砰的一声，门被撞开。

德尼姆左手撑地轻轻跃起，小型的手盾巧妙地挡了一下莱昂纳尔袭来的白刃，捏着匕首的右手向前一捅。软的，容易贯通的质感；到了半途撞上个硬质的东西，走不通；他便稍稍旋转了手腕，轻微地换了点角度，往更深里刺去。有热乎乎的东西喷出来，喷到他的手上，黏糊糊的。他的视线没有离开对方的脸。他看到了疼痛引起的扭曲的表情。他也看到了惊愕，还有不服的神态。对方还有气，心脏还在跳，还有反抗的力。面临死地的人有时能爆发出不可想象的蛮力，而这蛮力在一瞬间冲他而来，他竟一时手颤了下，眼看着刺眼的刀刃的白光自上而下冲着他的头盖骨猛劈下来，他计算着能否挡掉能否躲过能否避开一点缓冲一点抗得过这可怕的一击。他的理智告诉他怕是不行。他的理智在发飙的边缘，是那种行走于悬崖之上正要抵达终点忽而刮来一阵计算之外的大风把重心吹跑时突如其来的绝望。他的理智告诉他这样的结局谁都不想要，他们之中得活一个。他的理智没能帮得上他。帮上了他的是门外闯入的旁人。

一支利箭划破充满血气的半空朝莱昂纳尔而来，或者说，那箭根本没有顾忌德尼姆自身的存在而直直朝着他们两人而来，只是它碰巧地避开了德尼姆的手腕儿射向莱昂纳尔的肩膀。莱昂纳尔的身体向后踉跄了一下，行进到一半的刀锋被迫改变了轨迹。德尼姆趁势向前一推，把莱昂纳尔推到墙上，把方才捅进了肚肠的匕首拔出来，猛地再往下一刺。这一次插入了心脏。

莱昂纳尔的身体痉挛着贴着墙壁滑下，鲜红的血从伤口处向外涌。当他瘫到地上时，德尼姆双膝跪下，看着他最后尚有意识的眼睛，并不开口说话。莱昂纳尔举起一根颤抖得格外厉害的食指指着他：“去……”他气若游丝，只能说出断续的词句，“……说，都是我……策划的……”德尼姆面无表情地点头，然后替对方把双眼合上。

你死了比起活着要有用得多。他把手掌覆在那双眼睑之上的时候在心里默默这么想。

 

他还有别的事情需要处理。大厅另一头的卡秋娅爆发出一阵歇斯底里的、终于放松下来的哭泣，而大门口的两人——一个拿箭的女人和一个手持双刀的男人——他得应付。

“他杀了隆威公爵，打算再杀了我以便栽赃——我带着军队从莱姆突然折返看起来就像是为背叛公爵而来的。”他对女人这么说，“虽然实质上也的确是这么回事。”

他把目光转向维斯。维斯看着他没有说话。他又把目光转回女人的身上。

“阿萝赛尔·达尼亚女士，”他说，“对于你的亲人我表示抱歉……和忏悔。如果你的怨恨无法消除，你现在就可以在这里取我的性命。”

维斯动了一动。他轻轻抬手制止了对方。

“但瓦尔斯塔还有一仗。”他静静地看着女人的眼睛，“如果你能暂时信任我那么一会儿，我希望你能等到这仗结束——那之后我的性命交给你处理，但那之前……我希望你们回来。你，瓦尔斯塔的神射手，阿萝赛尔·达尼亚，还有维斯，我希望你们回来。瓦尔斯塔阵线需要你们的力量。”他的声音几乎因恳切而颤抖了，他的心几乎因强烈的祈愿而动情了，他深深地低下头，在这个方才救了他、下一刻却可能杀了他的女人面前深深地低下头，低了很久。

莱昂纳尔啊，他在心里想，我比你更适合还有另一个理由。

女人半天没有作声，但也没有动手杀他。整个厅里就听见卡秋娅的哭声。这种时候，那样的哭声回荡在空旷的大厅里，显得格外诡异不协调。

“我们的人很快就要到城外了。”维斯忽然开口道，“德尼姆，你得准备一下，给他们一个合适的说法。”

德尼姆点点头。

“谢谢。”他说。

我比你更适合的理由，他心里继续想，是你无法控制住新解放同盟的力量。你所做的已经远远超出你昔日恋人所能容忍或原谅的限定。而我……

他带着一丝迷茫仔细地望向维斯深黑的眼睛。

……或许还没有到。或许暂时还没有到。

 

*

 

维斯回来了。

这个事实他微妙地觉察不到实感。

新旧解放阵线联手了，新解放阵线宣称愿意服从旧解放阵线如今的领导人德尼姆·帕维尔的管理——在一定的限度内，在双方还为着同一个目标奋斗的前提下。他们宣布了隆威的死，宣布了莱昂纳尔的背叛，他们将过去曾有的错误的或残忍的决策推到莱昂纳尔的身上，对于巴尔玛姆萨屠杀那个敏感的话题，他们谨慎地加以解释——自然，幕后策划的是隆威身边的叫做莱昂纳尔的这个狂热而又有私心的智囊；对于这一件事，来自新解放阵线内部的阿萝赛尔·达尼亚女士甚至可以亲自作证。德尼姆表演得很好，他冷静而不失悲伤，慷慨而不乏温情；他不忘把莱昂纳尔曾有的所有功绩翻出来怀念一番，再为此人因一己私欲而误入歧途表示一番痛惜——他本就是一个安静内敛情感不外露的领袖，稍微露一点感情便足以打动人。解放阵线不能散，瓦尔斯塔人需要一个新的领袖，于是大家纷纷推举他，希望跟着他，因为他年轻、忠义、睿智、勇敢，他是“新生的英雄”。

当被这样称呼的时候，他的内心涌起一股深深地自嘲。但他不能说什么，只能浅浅地摇着头笑笑，说我不是什么英雄。别人会说他太过谦虚，谦虚是年轻人的品德，因此更加敬重他。但他内心明白，自己确乎不是什么英雄。也或许英雄的定义从最初就错了。没有什么个人的英雄，英雄不过是用别人的血浇筑而成。

明白这一点的也包括维斯。他从维斯看他的眼神中能清楚地感知。他接任瓦尔斯塔战线首领之后的一个月，新旧战线一同驻扎在阿尔摩里卡城。他们内部刚刚经历了巨变，北方各城因巴库拉姆的侵略行动也在经历形势的变化。他们一时不敢轻举妄动，便选择在大本营处养精蓄锐，打探情报，伺机出动。新解放同盟的士兵为了保持相对的独立性依旧归维斯·波泽克领导，并在城内单独划分出东侧区域供他们使用。于是整个城堡，东翼归新战线，中央主楼和西翼归旧战线，双方以协作的姿态保持着一定的礼貌的距离，在这座小城里安稳地相处。维斯和德尼姆也一样。他们在会议中对面而坐，他们在操练场上远远相对，他们在城中偶尔擦肩而过，只是简单地互相点个头问问好，他们最近的接触不过是在宣布双方合作的时候在众人面前的一次握手。物理的距离比前两年近了，心理的距离却反而更遥远了。他们双方都变了，变化的不仅是维斯，德尼姆本人也变了。而对于这个事实，双方都心知肚明。所以在那么些偶尔的擦肩而过时，德尼姆会去注意维斯一瞬间看他的眼神，他想去捕捉些什么，却其实并不知道自己想要捕捉什么。

 

一个月后的某个夜晚，他站在自己位于西翼顶层的卧室窗前，从敞开的窗子向下方的中庭望去。中庭里燃着火把，照出亮晃晃的四角。火光下有个人影，伫立在那儿，一动不动，许是在思考什么。他便也伫立在自己的窗前，同样一动不动，静静凝视着那个身影。

他不知道自己这么站了多久，看了多久，想了多久，他也没有注意到身后的房门外有人敲门。那敲门声很轻，怪不得他没能注意到。但敲门的人很坚持，连续地敲了好一会儿，见毫无反应便擅自推门进来了。直到脚步声踏到了他的身后，一双手环住了他的腰，他才终于觉察到。

“德尼姆……”抱住他的人把脸贴上他的背，声音里满是悲伤。

“唔，姐姐？”他轻声地应，没有转身，依旧站在那里向下凝视着。

“德尼姆，”卡秋娅又唤了声他的名字，“你为什么一直不来？”

他沉默着。

“你在怪姐姐吗？”卡秋娅继续问，“怪姐姐反对你做这些？所以不肯来了？”

他继续沉默着。

“德尼姆，你觉得姐姐是个包袱吗？”

“不。”他立刻作答，几乎是反射性的，“怎么会？”

“可你在躲着我，德尼姆。我不会感觉不出。”

“没有的事。姐姐，最近事情发生太多了，我有些力不从心。”

“答应我，不要抛下我。”

“我不会抛下你的，姐姐。”他把一只手轻轻覆在卡秋娅的手背上，“我一直陪在你身边。”

楼下中庭里火光摇曳。那个静立的人忽然转了个身朝一侧走去。有那么一刹那，德尼姆觉得那人的头抬了一下，视线越过深黑的夜色投射到他的窗上来。但那只是一瞬间，或许只是一瞬间的幻觉吧了。因那人便就这么离开了，身影被深黑的夜色吞没。

“德尼姆……”姐姐的双臂把他搂得更紧。

“姐姐，”他转过身，扶住卡秋娅的双肩，低头在她额上轻轻一吻，“夜深了，早点回去休息吧。我最近也有些累。”

卡秋娅一副狐疑又不情愿的表情看着他：“德尼姆……”

“去吧。我也要睡了。晚安，姐姐。”他说着，又在她的两个眼睑上各吻了一下，便轻轻把她朝着门的方向推。

当房门在卡秋娅恋恋不舍的一个回眸之后悄声关闭，他低低地叹一口气，再一次踱步到那窗前，低下头去，看着庭院。庭院里空空荡荡，只有燃着的火把照出亮晃晃的四角。并无人影。

 

-TBC -


End file.
